Descubriendo
by mish1
Summary: Tras el descubrimiento de sentimientos que hasta entonces le habían sido negados, Draco se enfrenta a la verdad sobre su nacimiento y el origen de su nombre. Cap 13: Tras la tormenta
1. Camino a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: la gran mayoría de personajes aquí empleados son obra de J.K. Rowling ^_^

**Descubriendo**

Se sentía realmente cansado. Se coló en el primer compartimento vacío que vio y se colocó lo más cómodamente posible con la idea de echar un sueño en lo que durara en trayecto hacia Hogwarts. Los meses de verano lo habían dejado más cansado de lo que creía. Lo notó en cuanto se sentó en su asiento, como si al dejar atrás lo vivido durante el verano el cansancio despertara de golpe en él. Supuso que no había dormido lo suficiente y ahora le venían las consecuencias. Pero no era nada que no se arreglara echando un buen sueño, pensó. Ahora que no tenía nada de lo que ocuparse, nada de lo que preocuparse... ¿Nada de lo que preocuparse? Se preguntó cómo estaría ella. Cuando se habían despedido se la veía tan frágil, sin energías. Pero allí la cuidarían bien y, con suerte, lograrían que mejorara y recuperara pronto las fuerzas. La echaría de menos esos meses. Este pensamiento lo sobresaltó. Nunca antes la había echado en falta del modo en que lo sentía ahora. Pero la verdad era que últimamente había cosas que habían cambiado, confundiéndolo. Su modo de ver las cosas, el mundo como lo había conocido hasta entonces, todo parecía trastocado y aún seguía confuso. Todo empezó a raíz del encarcelamiento de su padre y de la enfermedad de su madre. Esa enfermedad... Poco a poco te iba robando la vitalidad, y ningún método mágico la curaba, como un brebaje lo hace con el resfriado. Era como si absorbiera cualquier magia que se usase. Sólo se podía confiar en cuidados no mágicos. Era muy incierta, se sabía poco sobre ella, puesto que tampoco era frecuente, y nunca se sabía qué podía acarrear. Pero Draco confiaba en la fuerza de su madre y en que saldría adelante a pesar de las dificultades.

Se despertó bruscamente y con un leve dolor de cabeza. ¿Ya habían llegado? Le parecía que sólo hacía un minuto desde que cerrara los ojos. Afuera en los pasillos del tren reinaba el alboroto, con alumnos recogiendo el equipaje y saliendo al exterior. Al girar el rostro se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad. Su dueña era una muchachita con gafas del mismo color de sus ojos y cabellos castaño claro en una media melena. Se sorprendió, pues pensaba que estaba solo. Ella se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada.

-Perdona... Me sorprendió que pudieras dormir tan profundamente durante todo el viaje con todo el jaleo del tren... Por eso... me preguntaba si... debía despertarte... ahora que hemos llegado... Encantada, yo soy Amy. Primer año.

-Mm...

-Esto... ¿Puedo ir contigo? Soy nueva y no sé muy bien qué hacer...

-Sólo sal. Afuera llamarán a los de primero.

-Mm. Vale. Gracias. Ya nos veremos.

Y así la muchacha cogió las maletas y se apresuró en desaparecer.

'El silencio personificado. Pensaba que estaba completamente solo en el vagón... Así que durmiendo profundamente, ¿eh? Pues yo tengo la impresión de no haber dormido nada. Bueno, esta noche ya recuperaré horas de sueño.'

Draco cogió sus cosas y bajó del tren. Enseguida localizó a los de su casa. La verdad es que el número había disminuido bastante; muchos padres habían sacado a sus hijos de la escuela después de que el curso pasado el bando del señor Tenebroso comenzara a agruparse y a reorganizarse y de que algunos mortífagos fueran apresados. Grabble y Goyle, entre otros. De hecho muchos se sorprenderían de que él mismo continuara en la escuela después de lo de su padre. Pero su madre había querido que continuara en la escuela y Dumbledore siempre anteponía la inocencia hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y no quiso expulsar a nadie, tan confiado en la naturaleza humana y en sus estudiantes como siempre. 'Ingenuo' pensó el rubio. 'Siempre hay que estar alerta, la naturaleza humana es altamente traicionera'. Era eso lo que le había sido enseñado durante años. Divisó a Pansy parloteando junto a algunas compañeras. Prefirió mantenerse al margen de los demás, no tenía ganas de charlas frívolas y tampoco tenía una relación tan estrecha con ninguno de sus compañeros como para alegrarse del reencuentro. Sólo quería llegar a su alcoba y acostarse. Aunque primero quedaba la cena en el Gran Comedor. Por suerte había dejado de ser prefecto y así no tendría que ocuparse de la organización de los estudiantes de cursos inferiores ni de los otros menesteres que eso conllevaba.

Llegaron entonces unas carrozas, llevadas cada una por dos pegasos de resplandeciente color blanco, que les llevarían a la escuela. Draco distinguió al profesor Snape delante del grupo de Slytherins. Movía la cabeza como buscando algo o a alguien y, en cuanto vio a Draco, se le quedó un rato mirando con una expresión extraña. ¿Entre preocupación y alivio? No, no podía ser. Al momento volvió a girar el rostro y indicó a los primero alumnos que fueran entrando en las carrozas. A la quinta carroza le toco el turno, junto a unos de 4º.

-Hola, profesor . -Lo saludó Draco, seria y formalmente.

-Hola, señor Malfoy. Bienvenido al nuevo curso. -Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, se le quedó mirando un momento, pero por lo visto cambió de idea, así que Draco se subió a la carroza que les llevaría al castillo.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

N/A: Bueno, a ver qué os parece el principio. Personalmente creo que tiene poca fuerza, pero que va mejorando a medida que avanza. ;)


	2. Sólo una flor marchita

**N/A:** Aquí el 2º capítulo. Me ha salido algo más largo que el anterior y también me ha costado un poco más. Atención, hay mención al personaje que muere en el 5º libro, aviso para quien no quiera saberlo todavía (¿por qué tardan tanto en sacar la versión española?).

**Descubriendo**

**2º capítulo: Sólo una flor marchita**

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Cuatro paredes y nada más. Pero no deseaba salir de allí. Era tan fácil, era lo normal, permanecer ahí sin más. En la penumbra, Draco vio la figura de su padre, enfrente suyo, dándole la espalda. Alto, muy alto. Quiso alcanzarlo, rozarle el hombro, para avisarle de su presencia. Pero su mano no llegó a elevarse lo suficiente y no era capaz de saltar. Lucius avanzó y se perdió en la oscuridad. Y Draco se quedó mirando ese vacío inquietante. Al momento pudo percibir una presencia a su lado. Era su madre. Belleza fría y distante, que en un instante se volvió frágil. Ojos azules que perdieron el brillo y tomaron aspecto cansino. La piel apagada, el cabello, tan parecido al suyo propio, desordenado sobre los hombros. Ella giró el rostro y lo miró. Alzando una mano la posó en la mejilla de su hijo. Sobresaltado, dio un paso atrás. Pero sintió cómo el frío desaparecía y la expresión triste de su madre se volvía cariñosa. Algo nuevo. Extraño. Una curiosa sensación de calidez lo envolvió. Le gustó. Draco alzó su propia mano y, poco a poco, la colocó sobre aquella que descansaba en su mejilla. Era agradable. Una pared se resquebrajaba y la luz los iluminó. Narcisa sonrió dulcemente y tomó a su hijo del brazo, guiándolo mientras atravesaban un campo verde. Agachándose ligeramente, ella cogió algo entre sus finas manos y se lo mostró. Draco vio que se trataba de un capullo. Pequeño. Abriéndose lentamente. Pero, en ese momento, el mundo se tornó de nuevo oscuro, pillándolo desprevenido. Vio impotente cómo la espada descendía sobre su madre. Rápida, precisa, traicionera. Del pecho de ella brotó sangre tras el filo. Una lágrima y los ojos azules se apagaron para siempre. Ni siquiera pudo sostenerla. El cuerpo de su madre atravesó el suyo y cayó al suelo. Como una muñeca de porcelana rota. En su pecho floreciendo una flor de sangre. Y en las manos de Draco, sólo una flor marchita a medio abrir y una lágrima._

Se despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño extraño. Prefirió no pensar en ello. En lo que había visto. 'Sólo ha sido un sueño'. Miró a través de los cristales para alejar la desagradable sensación, un temor que no quería admitir quedó aparcado en su mente. 'Todo va bien'. A través de los ventanales se veía el cielo encapotado. Era un día gris. Se apartó un mechón rubio que le estorbaba la visión y notó el ligero sudor en su piel. Esta noche se daría una buena ducha. Vio que algunos de los estudiantes que iban con él en la carroza (la penúltima de la fila de los Slytherin) habían abierto las ventanas de su lado y se asomaban al exterior, observando el paisaje y los magníficos pegasos que arrastraban en el aire los vehículos. Ya quedaba poco para llegar al castillo. Delante, entre las copas de los árboles, se podían distinguir las torres de Hogwarts.

Las carrozas descendieron ordenadamente, justo cuando pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Los alumnos descendieron de sus vehículos y fueron entrando por las grandes puertas de la escuela. Draco vio a unos Gryffindor unos pasos delante suyo, hablando entre ellos. 'Vaya, el Trío Maravilla', pensó con desdén. Hablaban de esperar al semigigante ese amigo suyo de traer a los de primero. Tuvo la tentación de ir a molestar un rato a esos tontos presuntuosos, que se creían los mejores de la escuela y que le habían fastidiado tantas veces. Pero enseguida desechó la idea. No estaba de humor para ello y tampoco merecía la pena perder el tiempo con ellos. Sólo deseaba acabar cuanto antes lo que quedaba de día e instalarse en su cuarto. El cuerpo y la mente le pedían reposo. Así que pasó del trío, que ya le echaban miradas de recelo, y se dirigió hacía las puertas. Aunque aún habría de tardar algo en llegar. Le llegó la voz inconfundible del pelo-de-zanahoria-Weasel.

-Ey, ¿qué te pasa, Malfoy? ¿No dices nada? Se te ve pálido, ¿es que nos tienes miedo, sin tus gorilas al lado?

-El rubio detuvo sus pasos.

-Déjalo, Ron, no vale la pena. - Se escuchó la voz de Hermione.

Ron no le hizo caso.

-¿Qué haces en la escuela? ¡No creíamos volver a verte después de lo de tu padre! ¿Cómo le va todo en Azkaban? Debe de sentirse en su ambiente, rodeado de los de su calaña.

Draco se giró y lo miró. El pelirrojo se amedrentó un poco, pero seguía teniendo ganas de cizaña. Hermione miraba a Ron reprochándole su comportamiento inmaduro. Harry guardaba silencio, pero su miraba delataba la poca gracia que le hacía ver al Slytherin.

-Cállate, estúpido Weasley. No tengo ganas de malgastar mi tiempo con vosotros.

-Ah, ¿no? No merecemos gastar tu valioso tiempo, ya veo... Dime, ¿cómo está tu mamaíta, muy triste por la marcha de su maridito? Seguro que no tan afectada como lo estuvo mi madre cuando mi padre acabó en el hospital por culpa de vuestro querido Señor Tenebroso. Vosotros también tendríais que estar encerrados, tú y tu madre con esa cara de asco que tiene...

Aquí se calló ante la fiera mirada de Draco. Nunca les había echado una mirada como esa. Normalmente de sorna, de desprecio, pero nunca tan llena de odio, ni siquiera cuando a finales del curso pasado mostró a Harry su enfado por la culpa de éste en el encierro de su padre. Draco sintió hervir su sangre y, sin recordar dónde se encontraba, tensó el puño sobre la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo. Pero antes de llegar a hacer nada, el furioso muchacho sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Todos adentro. Ahora. - Era la sibilante voz del profesor de pociones.- Solo los de primero pueden llegar más tarde que el resto. Agradezcan que todavía no haya comenzado oficialmente el curso y no se me permita bajar puntos. Nada más empezar y ya buscando pelea, ¿señor Weasley y compañía? Señor Malfoy, no se puede usar la magia para vulgares peleas entre estudiantes, no me esperaba eso de usted, pensaba que tenía un mayor autocontrol de si mismo. Ahora, todos al Gran Comedor.

El trío Griffindor fue rápidamente al comedor, entre velados susurros. Ron diciendo que si no hubiera sido por Snape Malfoy ya estaría fuera de combate. Hermione reprochándole el buscar bronca cuando, por una vez, el otro los había dejado en paz, y que había notado al Slytherin un poco raro. Harry seguía serio y callado. También se había percatado del demacrado aspecto de su eterno rival de escuela, aunque eso tampoco era algo que le importara, pensó. Recordaba la implicación de Lucius Malfoy en la pelea final entre magos que había acabado con Sirius y todo lo que les había hecho Draco Malfoy los pasados años.

Draco relajó su mano. Había perdido demasiado el control, no podía dejar que lo que esos le dijeran le afectara. 'Un Malfoy tiene que ser fuerte. Nunca muestres tus sentimientos. Eso te hace débil'. Esas habían sido las enseñanzas de su padre, grabadas profundamente en su carne. Pero, ese verano... Había descubierto algo nuevo. Algo... Especial. Pensativo, se dirigió él también adentro, pero de nuevo la voz del director de su casa lo detuvo.

-Draco... He sabido lo de Nar... lo de su madre.- La voz de Snape resultaba extrañamente dubitativa, a pesar de su esfuerzo por hablar firmemente.- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

Draco lo miró con sorpresa. No esperaba que ningún profesor le hiciera preguntas. Aunque el profesor Snape siempre se había mostrado con él más atento que los demás profesores.

-Bien, profesor. Ahora se encuentra en el hospital, en buenas manos...

-Eso está bien... Y... usted, ¿qué tal?

-¿Yo? Pues, bien... Yo estoy bien, profesor...

-Bien. Mm. Espero que me informe de cualquier novedad que acontezca. Ya puede entrar.

-De acuerdo, profesor...

Draco, pensando en la extraña conversación, entró en el Gran Comedor. Bueno, era el profesor director de su casa, después de todo. Era normal que se preocupase por los asunto de sus alumnos, pero... Normalmente, Snape no era demasiado hablador y, el que se interesara de una forma tan personal (para ser Snape) por su madre, y por él mismo, le resultó curioso. Habría sido más típico del director, algo extravagante, Dumbledore. Pero, pensándolo mejor, no, Dumbledore sólo se centraba realmente en los asuntos del bien general de la escuela y en lo que tocaba a Potter. En el fondo, agradeció que alguien se preocupara por su madre.

La estancia se hallaba iluminada, como era costumbre de cada año, por miles de velas que llegaban a cada rincón con su luz mágica y evocadora de misterio. A través del techo transparente se veía el cielo encapotado, del que caían ya gruesas gotas que producían un rítmico sonido. Draco se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, cuyo número de alumnos se mostraba claramente menguado. Pansy al verlo entrar le había indicado un sitio en un asiento a su lado. La derecha de Draco se hallaba vacía en toda su extensión. Allí se colocarían los nuevos alumnos que, en ese momento, completamente empapados y temblando (ya fuera de emoción o de frío), hacían fila india esperando la selección.

**Fin del 2º capítulo. Continuará.**

N/A: Pfiu, por fin acabé de escribir y pasar a ordenata este capítulo. Estoy contenta. El sueño no me acababa de gustar cómo me salía y lo tuve que reescribir un par de veces hasta finalmente decidir dejarlo así.

Ayer vi el trailer de la 3ª peli de HP. Me gusta la musiquilla que canta el coro. ¡Y por fin le han quitado a Draco esa gomina del pelo! Por cierto, en mi fic Draco tampoco lleva el pelo engominado ni hacia atrás. ¿Alguien ha visto Fushigi Yuugi? Por que lo tendría un poco al estilo de Suboshi y Amiboshi (los gemelos). Un poco como Harry, pero con la frente más despejada :)


	3. Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso

Capítulo 3. Básicamente la introducción al nuevo curso. Gracias por los reviews, aunque sean poquitos :)

**Descubriendo**

Capítulo 3**: Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso**

Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio al entrar la profesora McGonagal en la gran estancia. Entre sus manos llevaba el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador. Tras depositarlo en su sitio, éste empezó a recitar las características de cada una de las casas en las que se dividía a los alumnos de Hogwarts: Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y cómo su función era la de distribuir a los nuevos alumnos y futuros magos allá donde les correspondiera. Después de esto, y al igual que el curso anterior, relató brevemente el origen de las 4 casas, cómo sus primeros representantes, Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, crearon la Escuela. Un principio marcado por la unidad. Unidad que fue rota muy pronto. Unidad que, volvió a insistir, debía de ser restablecida si se quería una esperanza real para el mundo mágico.

Empezó la Selección. "Amara, Lez . Baril, Amanda . Buttefly, Jonh". Uno a uno los nuevos alumnos eran llamados y, tras ser depositado en sus cabezas, el Sombrero Seleccionador decidía cuál debía de ser su Casa. Una vez asignado su lugar, la profesora secaba las ropas de cada uno con un rápido hechizo y se iban colocando en sus sitios en cada mesa. "Solace, Amy" . La niña con la que Draco coincidiera en el vagón de tren cerró nerviosa sus ojos mientras el Sombrero meditaba. Cosa que fue poco rato, ya que enseguida gritó: "¡Slytherin!" . Esbozando una sonrisa, Amy se dirigió a la Mesa de Slytherin, la que sería su Casa a partir de entonces, mientras el Sombrero acababa con los últimos alumnos. La verdad es que ese año no eran muchos los nuevos. Rápidamente se colocó en el asiento a la izquierda de Draco, que aún estaba libre. Los Slytherin le dieron la habitual bienvenida que se daba a cada nuevo compañero. La Selección acabó. El alboroto, que había ido creciendo a medida que avanzaba la Selección, volvió a descender. En la mesa de profesores Dumbledore se alzó. Su aspecto permanecía prácticamente igual, con su barba blanca y larga y sus gafas de media luna. Pero quien lo observara de cerca podría ver cómo parecía haber envejecido un poco más durante el último año. Comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la situación precaria del mundo mágico en esos momentos y sus esfuerzos para estar preparado en el instante en que todo se desencadenara completamente. Sin embargo, su voz seguía siendo fuerte y firme, con ese toque amable que le caracterizaba.

¡Bienvenidos todos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, tanto los más veteranos como los más recientes alumnos que os halláis hoy aquí! - Exclamó.- ¡Muchas son las cosas que tienen que ser dichas, pero primero lo primero! ¡Disfrutemos todos de una buena cena! -Los aplausos resonaron por toda la estancia y enseguida aparecieron platos con suculenta comida para los estómagos hambrientos que esperaban.

Nuevamente el comedor se llenó con las charlas de alumnos y profesores. Draco bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza y cogió un poco de carne. No es que tuviera mucha hambre, pero algo había de comer.

-Draco, ¿me pasas un poco de esa carne de allí? -Le pidió Pansy, a su derecha.

-¿Es que no puedes estirar un poco el brazo, Pansy? No está tan lejos...

Pansy lo miró con reproche mientras se apartaba de la cara un largo mechón de su rizado pelo azabache.

-Tan encantador como siempre, veo.

Él no respondió, mientras cogía una minúscula patata asada. Con un suspiro, la muchacha se alzó un poco y cogió la bandeja que le interesaba. Entonces, giró nuevamente su rostro hacia él. Su boca se abrió, y volvió a cerrarse. No estaba segura de si debía mencionárselo o no, pero... 'Bueno, allá voy.'

-Esto... Draco...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno... He oído lo de tu madre...

El chico se la quedó mirando. Una mirada indescifrable.

-Sé que este verano lo ha pasado encerrada en casa, contigo cuidando de ella. Por ello no se os ha visto el pelo en ninguna reunión ni fiesta... ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

-Sí. - Respondió él, aparentando desinterés. Ahora está en el hospital, en buenas manos.

-Ya veo...

-Me sorprende tu interés. - Comentó Draco con esa frialdad tan característica suya.

-No te hagas ahora el frío y duro Malfoy, Draco. - Respondió ella malhumorada. - Es tu madre, después de todo. No tiene nada de malo que te preocupes por ella. Sé bien lo que es. Esa enfermedad. Cuando era pequeña una tía mía la tuvo y no lo resistió. Ah. - Se tapó la boca demasiado tarde. Sus ojos azules lo miraron, culpables. - Perdona, no quería decir... Seguro que tu madre sale adelante, es fuerte...

-Claro que sí. Yo no lo dudo. - Pero su voz sonó demasiado neutra, y finalmente decidió que no tenía nada de apetito y apartó su plato bebiendo un poco más de zumo de calabaza.

Pansy desvió su mirada de él y entonces vio a una niña, al otro lado de Draco, que lo miraba fijamente. Parecía haber estado al tanto de la conversación. Al verse descubierta, la nueva centró rápidamente su atención en el plato de comida que tenía delante. Su salchicha parecía realmente interesante. 'Demasiado tarde. La he pillado.'

-Oye, pequeñaja, Sí, tú, la de gafas.

Ella alzó la mirada. La verdad es que era mona, con ese pelo alborotado y unos grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué quieres? . - Respondió educadamente.

-¿Cómo te llamabas?... Ah, sí... ¿Amy?

-Sí.

-Mirabas muy fijamente a Draco. ¿Es que te gusta?

Aquí el tema de la conversación se la quedó mirando, sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? - La orejas de Amy se colorearon.

-Vamos, he visto cómo te colocabas rápidamente y sin dudar un momento a su lado. Y esa mirada...

-Pansy. ¿estás loca? ¡Si sólo es una cría!

Pansy ignoró completamente al molesto muchacho.

-Más vale que lo dejes estar. Para empezar, no sé cómo te ha podido interesar, con esas pintas que trae nada más empezar el curso, mira qué pelo más descuidado, esas ojeras...

-Gracias por los cumplidos, mi bella y resplandeciente dama . -Interrumpió él con leve ironía.

-A ver, reconozco que normalmente tiene buena planta. Y, sí, ha tenido a muchas chicas detrás suyo. Que evidentemente no eran conocedoras de su radiante y encantadora personalidad, dicho sea. Ganarías mucho más fijándote en cualquier otro. Además, tiene un gusto pésimo. -Aquí le puso a Amy una mano amigable en el hombro (estirándose por detrás de Draco que, indignado, parecía estar de adorno). - Fíjate que no se fijó en una chica tan maravillosa como yo incluso viéndola a diario durante cuatro años.

-Ja, eso te habría gustado. - Esta vez el tomo era burlón.

Pansy le enseñó la lengua y volvió con la comida. Miró a la muchachita y le dirigió una sonrisa. Le caía bien, y eso que las modositas nunca le habían hecho mucha gracia. Pero tenía un cierto descaro al haberse acercado de esa manera al guapo Slytherin, y eso le gustaba. Además, gracias a ella había podido arreglar la metedura de pata de antes. Sus ojos volvieron a la mesa. 'Uhm... ¿Pudding de chocolate? ¿O macedonia?' No era bueno cenar demasiado, pero un festín como este no se podía despreciar. Aunque algunos sí lo hicieran. Echó una ojeada al plato de Draco. La carne había quedado a medias y de postre tomaba un mísero yogurt. 'Ya le agobiaré mañana hasta que le vea desayunar decentemente', pensó. Era cierto que gustaban de discutir, pero se habían habituado mucho el uno al otro en todos esos años. Eran como viejos amigos. Aunque no pensara reconocérselo ni aunque la ahorcaran.

El tiempo de la cena tocó a su fin y, tras unas toses de Dumbledore, todos se giraron hacía la mesa de profesores.

-Bueno, bueno. Espero que hayáis disfrutado todos de la comida que se os ha servido. El pudding de plátano y fresa es una innovación de este año, espero que todos le hayáis podido dar algún bocado. Seguro que no os ha decepcionado.

-Ejum. - El alumnado sonrió ante la discreta tos de McGonagal.

-Eh. Sí... Veamos. Mañana a 1ª hora tendréis expuesto en vuestra sala el correspondiente horario de clases. Creo que eso ya lo tenéis todos claro. No se permite usar magia sin motivo concreto por los pasillos y fuera de horario de clases y estudio. En la puerta del despacho de nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, hay expuesta la lista de usos prohibidos de magia en el recinto escolar. Como tal vez os sorprenda a los antiguos alumnos, esta vez no anuncio a ningún nuevo profesor para la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - Aquí se levantaron murmullos por todo el comedor. - Es un viejo conocido que, por motivos personales, no ha podido acudir hoy a la presentación, pero que ya se presentará a sus alumnos en la clase, al igual que el resto de profesores. Algo importante a destacar este año, y de verás lo sentimos, pero hay asuntos más importantes que atender, es que los partidos de Quidditch, así como el campeonato anual entre casas, quedan suspendidos. - Aquí se oyeron numerosas exclamaciones de sorpresa y decepción. - Este año nos centraremos especialmente en aumentar vuestra pericia en la magia, sobretodo en cuestión de defensa. - Todos los presentes comprendieron los motivos de esto y no hubo una sola queja. - Y, por último, lo más importante, para absolutamente todos los alumnos. - Su voz se tornó muy seria. - Queda terminantemente prohibido salir fuera del recinto escolar sin permiso explícito ya sea mío o de los profesores encargados de cada casa. Hay serias razones para ello y si alguien se arriesga será castigado. Comprended que es por vuestra propia seguridad. Y esto es todo. ¡Ánimo a todos en este nuevo curso que comienza!

Sentándose de nuevo en la mesa, el anciano director fue pasando la mirada por todos los jóvenes que ya iban levantándose y dirigiéndose a su zona correspondiente del castillo. Mirando hacia la Mesa de Griffindor observó un rato a ese chico de aspecto tan corriente, de pelo negro y gafas que, sin embargo, había vivido ya demasiadas cosas, la mayoría bien amargas, en sus 16 años. Eso le había dejado huella, huella de esas que no se ven, en el fondo del alma, esas que son las que más perduran. Cada vez quedaba menos para el desenlace. Confiaba, deseaba, que todo acabara bien y que, a pesar de lo que pasara, pudiera resistirlo una vez más. Por suerte cada experiencia vivida le había hecho también más fuerte. Pensó en otro muchacho que le preocupaba en ese momento y su mirada fue a la mesa de Slytherin. Había tenido noticias preocupantes. Con un suspiro, se levantó y salió, dirigiéndose a su despacho. No le quería mal a ninguno de sus alumnos. Y sabía de al menos dos que pronto pasarían pruebas difíciles. Dos que, curiosamente, parecían tan distintos Y es que, a pesar de las diferencias, en el fondo todos somos humanos. Ni más, ni menos.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**N/A**: Ops, me voy alargando más de la cuenta. Espero que este capítulo no se haya hecho muy pesado, pero tenía que dar comienzo al curso de una forma apropiada. ¿Qué tal Pansy? He querido que fuera una chica de carácter.


	4. Pociones

**Descubriendo**

Capítulo 4: **Pociones**

Fue directamente a su cuarto. Como esperaba, al entrar aún no había nadie. De todas formas, de sus otros compañeros de habitación, en el Gran Comedor sólo había visto a Blaise. Blaise, un chico tranquilo y poco hablador. Fue al lavabo y allí se sobresaltó bastante al verse reflejado en el espejo. Pansy no había exagerado con sus comentarios. Unas oscuras ojeras se le marcaban bajo los ojos levemente enrojecidos, y el pelo se le había desperdigado a su antojo, supuestamente durante las dos cabezadas antes de llegar a la escuela. Dios, si tenían el mismo desorden que los pelos-que-no-parecían-conocer-el-peine de Potter, pensó con desagrado. Eso sí, un Potter con clase, todo sea dicho. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se dio una buena ducha. Al acabar, ya puesto el pijama (negro, se había acostumbrado a él de toda la vida y le gustaba el color), se dirigió a su baúl. De debajo de algunas ropas y libros sacó un objeto. Era frío al tacto, de forma rectangular. Si alguien le viera con ese objeto, a él, a Draco Malfoy, se quedaría muy sorprendido. Él mismo, tan sólo una año antes, habría puesto el grito en el cielo, al verse con un cacharro de esos. Sí, habían cambiado muchas cosas. Con un suspiro lo abrió. No hacía falta enchufarlo a la electricidad, pues magia le había sido aplicada. Encendió el monitor y empezó a teclear. Le había prometido escribirle a su llegada a Hogwarts. No había mucho que contar, pero su palabra era su palabra. Draco siempre cumplía. Había conocido a esa persona ese verano. La persona al otro lado, la persona sin presencia física que, no obstante, le había hecho darse cuenta de tantas cosas. Le había abierto los ojos ante algo que siempre le había estado cerrado. Junto a ella y su madre había descubierto lo que siempre le había sido negado, lo que le habían enseñado a rechazar desde que fuera sólo un bebé. Todo había sido tan repentino, tan chocante... Y al principio le había costado entenderlo. Su mundo hasta entonces se había trastocado completamente. La frustración de saber lo que se había perdido todos esos años, por voluntad ajena, le sobrevino. Ahora estaba dispuesto a conocer. No quería volver a sentir algo así. Algo se había abierto en él. Y quería vivir su vida. No la vida que otros le dieran. Completamente a su modo. Con la libertad de saber.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando aquel verano su madre apareció con esa cosa entre sus manos.

-Te pasas la vida en mi cuarto. -Le dijo. -Eso no puede ser bueno. Has de distraerte. Y conozco el modo adecuado.

Pero eso, eso era... ¿Y su propia madre le decía que lo usara? No lo entendía.

-Sé lo que te hemos dicho siempre. Pero la verdad es que yo, de joven, antes de casarme con tu padre, digamos que... Has de conocer las cosas por ti mismo, Draco, para poder crearte tu propia opinión. Para decidir lo que crees y lo que no. A mí esto me fue útil. Sé que me contradigo con todo lo que se te ha dicho antes. Lo siento de veras. - Su voz era triste.- Simplemente, quiero que lo pruebes. Y tú juzgues. Finalmente, él aceptó, algo reticente a la experiencia. Pero en el fondo, reconoció la curiosidad que llevaba desde siempre dentro suyo que por fin podría alimentar.

...

Un ruido se oía en la oscuridad. Un golpeteo. '_Poc, poc. Poc, poc, poc._' La oscuridad se desvaneció poco a poco mientras abría los ojos. El sonido le producía dolor de cabeza. ¿O simplemente lo aumentaba? Tardó un poco en enfocar la vista y orientarse. '_Poc, poc_.' Era un sonido flojo pero persistente. Ahora lo reconoció. En la ventana había una lechuza que picoteaba el cristal. '¿Correo? ¿Tan temprano?' Se quedó paralizado un instante. La vista fija en la lechuza. Una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Sintió los latidos de su corazón, sobresaltado. '¿Por qué me pongo nervioso? No pasa nada...' La lechuza golpeteaba, impaciente. Controlando un leve temblor en las manos apartó las sábanas que lo cubrían, 'Una lechuza a estas horas'. Y, mientras avanzaba, la mirada fija en la ventana, como si le costara caminar, poco a poco, no vio que se encontraba sólo en la habitación. Que la luz que entraba no era la del amanecer, sino la mañana ya instalada. Corrió el cerrojo. ¡Augh! Se pilló un dedo. Lamiéndose el corte, abrió con la otra mano. La lechuza, blanca, con motitas negras, entró y esperó a que le retiraran la carta. Un momento. No era una carta. Una carta blanca, fina, alargada. No. Era algo más grande. Era _El profeta. _Volvió a respirar. Todo volvió a estar bien. '¿Qué era lo que esperaba?' Debía de haber soñado algo raro.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. _El Profeta_ llegaba cada día a la hora del desayuno. Vio la cama deshecha de Blaise, que siempre había sido madrugador y se levantaba antes que nadie. Miró afuera. Todo completamente iluminado. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se había quedado dormido! Lo que nunca le había pasado. Y el primer día. Simplemente maravilloso. Se arregló lo más rápidamente que pudo y bajó a la Sala Común. En el tablón de anuncios estaba el horario. A ver... Primera hora... Oh. Genial. Gruñó. A primera hora tocaba Pociones. No es que temiera a Snape, claro que no, aunque sabía lo exigente que era el profesor. Le caía bien. Aunque hosco, era un buen profesor (y le encantaban los comentarios ácido irónicos que soltaba de vez en cuando, sobretodo a los Griffindor). Y le gustaba su clase, mezclar diferentes ingredientes y crear algo nuevo y sorprendente. Pero no quería ver cara de decepción ni de crítica en su maestro. No en él. Odiaba esa expresión. La odiaba de veras. Nunca le habían gustado las veces, demasiadas, en que su padre lo había mirado así, con ese rechazo, por no ser capaz de llegar adonde él deseaba. Nunca, nunca era suficiente. Siempre, siempre había algo. Nunca lo alcanzaría, ¿nunca vería el orgullo en sus ojos? Alejó sus pensamientos y se apresuró, esperando llegar a tiempo a la clase.

Aún suerte. No tendría que entrar en medio de la clase. Llegó justo cuando el profesor cerraba la puerta.

- Disculpe, profesor.

Severus Snape lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Draco se fue rápidamente a un sitio libre en la zona de los de su Casa, consciente de las miradas de los demás estudiantes, la mayoría curiosas y sorprendidas (siempre había sido de los primeros en llegar a clase), y algún que otro murmullo. Snape fue a su lugar enfrente de la clase. Silencio total. Empezó a explicar el tipo de pociones que aprenderían ese año. A continuación, comenzó a escribir los ingredientes a emplear para la primera de todas. Era una poción base, sencilla, que se podía usar en combinación con muchas otras mezclas distintas según el efecto que se quisiera lograr. Eso sí, el efecto siempre tendría alguna relación con la piel. Podía servir para regenerar la piel quemada, aliviar el dolor de picaduras, contra las verrugas y el acné... Ese día aprenderían a prepararla. Primero, encender el fuego a temperatura media-alta. Era una poción clásica con agua. Luego, uno a uno, los ingredientes. Polvo de escamas de dragón, tres mariquitas silvestres, una pizca de Mhaal, polen de Nomeolvides, unas habas... Draco alargó la mano para coger las mariquitas, y se detuvo. No podía enfocar bien la vista. Parpadeó un poco. Ahora. Esas manchitas rojas... ¿Qué cantidad ponía en la pizarra? Entrecerró los ojos. Tres. Eso es. Al caldero. ¿Luego? El polen. Echó un frasquito. Hacía mucho calor en la clase. 'Debe de ser esta poción, que desprende más calor del habitual', supuso. Se quitó el jersei gris y lo colgó en la percha, junto a la túnica. Se quedó sólo con la camisa y la corbata de rayas verdes característica de Slytherin. Parecía ser el único sin el jersey, pero qué más daba. Al coger las habas se le resbalaron de la mano. 'Parece que tenga el gafe encima'. Se agachó a cogerlas.

- Vigilen cómo tratan sus ingredientes, hay que manejarlos con cuidado, no como si prepararan caldo de pollo. No, señor Weasley, esta no es una clase de cocina, no voy a darle ninguna receta de sopa. Diez puntos menos a Griffindor por comentarios estúpidos y sin ninguna utilidad en clase.

Con una sonrisa tonta Draco se incorporó. 'Augh' Se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la mesa. Rezó por que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Frotándose el chichón procedió acabar con la poción. El color era un verde más claro del que tocaba... Vio un botecito junto a su mano izquierda. Mhaal. Se había olvidado de poner Mhaal. Y no podía ponerlo en último lugar. Eso sí que desgraciaría la poción. ¿Cómo podía haber cometido un error así? Bueno, calma, si recordaba bien el Mhaal era un recurso incorporable, no requerido necesariamente, para potenciar la poción en sí. Tendría el mismo efecto, sólo que tardaría más. Lo más importante estaba hecho. Un pequeño desliz el primer día no tenía tanta importancia. Le molestaba mucho, sí, pero ya no daba tiempo a hacerla de nuevo entera. Y tampoco tenía las ganas. De hecho no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera Pociones. Al acabar la clase dejó su muestra de poción en la mesa del profesor junto a las demás y salió hacia la siguiente clase. Genial. ¿Cuál era la siguiente clase? Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría a Blaise o a Pansy. ¡Atchiiís! 'Diantre, debo de haber pillado un constipado...' Pensó mientras se frotaba los ojos. 'Si la cosa va a más me acercaré a la enfermería a ver si tienen la poción esa contra el resfriado, aunque luego acabe echando humo por la cabeza por sus efectos secundarios...'

El día pasó con monotonía, sin ganas de nada. Clase tras clase, a cual más aburrida. Le costaba concentrarse. Y no tenía nada de apetito.

Mientras, hubo también muchos otros alumnos que recibían sus primeras clases del curso. De hecho, algunos recibían sus primeras clases en Hogwarts. Eran los de primero. Por la tarde tuvieron pociones. Todos muy nerviosos y asustados por ser el primer día. Lo que menos soportaba Snape era tener que empezar a dar clase a los novatos sin ningún conocimiento previo, que apenas sabían manejar como Dios manda un caldero. Aún así, los Slytherin siempre destacaban más que los demás. Debían de llevarlo en la sangre. Al finalizar la clase, los jóvenes Slytherin y Ravenclaw que compartían la clase empezaron a salir.

- Señorita Solace. Usted quédese. Tengo que comentarle un par de cosas sobre su uso del caldero.

- Sí, profesor. - Respondió Amy, con total tranquilidad y naturalidad.

**Fin del 4º cap.**

Y en el próximo se sabrá más sobre qué sucedió ese verano.


	5. Aquel verano Despertando

N/A: Espero que os guste este capítulo. Para mí es muy especial.

**Descubriendo**

Capítulo 5: **Aquel verano (Parte 1: Despertando)**

_Kaeru: ¿Algo extraño?_

_Drac: Sí. Mi madre hizo algo..._

_Kaeru: ¿El qué?_

_Drac: Esta mañana. Mirando qué tal se encontraba._

_Drac: Me miró. Con ese aspecto agotado. Pero una mirada diferente._

_Drac: Ella..._

_Kaeru: ¿Qué?_

_Drac: Me puso la mano en la mejilla. Y la acarició._

_Kaeru: ..._

_Kaeru: Es tu madre._

_Kaeru: ¿Qué tiene de raro que te muestre cariño?_

_Drac: ¿Una muestra de cariño?_

_Kaeru: ¡Claro! Es natural. Lo más normal del mundo._

_Kaeru: De esa forma te demuestra su afecto._

_Drac: ¿En tu familia es corriente?_

_Kaeru: En mi familia. En cualquier familia normal. Ha de haber algún modo de mostrarse el cariño, aunque sea sólo de tanto en tanto._

_Kaeru: Entre padres e hijos, entre hermanos... Si no, sería muy triste..._

_Drac: Nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho. Se me ha enseñado que no hay que mostrar los sentimientos. _

_Drac: De ninguna manera. Eso te hace vulnerable._

_Kaeru: ¿Nunca una caricia, un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, cuando eras niño?_

_Drac: No. Eso muestra debilidad._

_Kaeru: ¿Eso te dijeron?_

_Kaeru: Lo que dices es muy triste._

_Kaeru: ¿Y tú te sentías bien?_

_Drac: Es lo que he vivido siempre. Para mí esto ha sido lo normal._

_Kaeru: ¿Y qué sentiste? ¿Cuando tu madre hizo eso?_

_Drac: Me sobresaltó... Pero... me gustó. Y eso es lo que me preocupa._

_Kaeru: Escucha. Eso no es malo. Nada de eso. Es lo más natural del mundo._

_..._

Caminando descalzo sobre las losas del suelo fue despacio hacia la puerta. Los rayos de sol de la mañana que ya empezaban a calentar el día iluminaban prácticamente todos los rincones de la mansión a los que podían llegar con su luz clara. A Lucius le gustaba que la casa estuviera medio en penumbras. Pero ahora que él ya no estaba, Narcisa había pedido que la casa estuviera bien iluminada y entrara el aire. A buena hora los elfos domésticos, si el tiempo era propicio, abrían los amplios ventanales de la Mansión Malfoy y ésta se iluminaba y se ventilaba.

El muchacho entornó suavemente la puerta. Allí estaba ella, su delgada figura, relajada, entre las sábanas. Sus párpados finos cubriéndole los ojos. Era hermosa. Siempre se lo había parecido. Aunque ahora había algo diferente. Ya no era una belleza fría y distante. Ahora la veía frágil. Los cabellos rubios se desparramaban por la almohada y sobre sus hombros. Sintió un extraño deseo de coger una de esas finas hebras de oro y acariciarla. Su respiración era tranquila. Se sentó a su lado y, simplemente, la observó. Esa mujer dormida era su madre.

Ya hacía algunas semanas que había empezado a sentirse cansada, y ningún remedio aliviaba ese cansancio. No se encontraba bien, e incluso el caminar la cansaba cada vez más. Hasta que esos últimos días había optado por quedarse simplemente en la cama. Era una cama grande, de matrimonio, aunque ahora sólo estaba ella. Él le traía la comida. No le gustaba verla así, y procuraba darle conversación. Nunca habían hablado mucho, sólo lo suficiente pero, poco a poco, iban rompiendo esas barreras que habían formado los años. Aunque hablaran de cosas poco importantes, resultó que le gustaban esos momentos tranquilos, a menudo envueltos por el silencio, pero un silencio agradable.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. No dijo nada. Aunque acababa de levantarse, sus ojos no se veían descansados, y parecía que la luz los dañara.

-Buenos días, madre. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

-Bien. Bastante bien.

Pero algo le decía que no era cierto.

Draco se levantó.

-Abriré las cortinas. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí. Me gusta la luz.

-¿No te molesta?

-Un poco. Pero me gusta sentirla en la piel. En el rostro. Su calor es agradable.

Él corrió suavemente las cortinas de la habitación, y la luz entró arrolladora, apartando cualquier sombra.

-Le diré a los elfos que te preparen algo para desayunar.

-No tengo apetito.

-Pero has de comer algo para recuperar energías si quieres volver a estar pronto en forma. No me gusta verte así ('No me gusta verte tan frágil'). ¿Te preparo yo alguna cosa?

A Narcisa le sorprendió ese ofrecimiento. Realmente lo tenía preocupado. Y ella se portaba como una niña malcriada que no quería comer. Curiosa escena. Y era su hijo el que se tenía que ocupar de ella... La invadió una extraña ternura. Lo recordó cuando tan sólo era un bebé de meses. En sus primeros dos años había sido un niño enfermizo. Un par de veces pareció estar a punto de perderlo. Entonces fue ella quien se preocupó por él. Aunque no pudiera mimarlo como hubiera querido. Cuando hubiera querido abrazar ese cuerpo chiquitito entre sus brazos, esa cosita tan bonita que había nacido de ella.

/_-No lo malcríes. No puedes estar siempre encima de él. _

_-Pero es nuestro hijo, Lucius, y está enfermo... _

_-Ya se ocuparán los elfos domésticos. Tiene que forjar su carácter, para llegar a ser un digno heredero del apellido Malfoy. _

_-Pero... _

_-¡Cállate ya, mujer! -Exigió él./_

Y ella calló. Siempre calló. Porque cuando no quiso hacerlo, aprendió. Porque aprendió a respetarlo en el temor. Y ese temor se volvió costumbre. Y su corazón también aprendió a protegerse creando una fría capa de hielo.

Y ahí estaba él. Cuidándola. Los ojos se le humedecieron. Porque hubo un tiempo en que quiso odiarlo, por su parecido con su padre, porque él también acabaría abandonándola y engañando y hiriendo a alguien puro que sólo deseara ser amado. Pero, en realidad... Para hacer más soportable su propio dolor y culpa, su corazón amargado... Pero no había podido. Le fue imposible odiarlo. Y sólo le quedó sepultar cada vez más bajo la nieve sus sentimientos. Y ahí estaba. 'Abre los ojos. No es como su padre. A pesar de todo, se preocupa por su madre, que tan poco luchó por él.'

Narcisa giró el rostro hacia un lado.

-Sí, creo que tomaré algo...

Y Draco se levantó rápido y salió a preparar alguna cosa.

En cuanto se quedó sola lloró. Lloró por todos esos años. Silenciosamente, como había aprendido a hacerlo hacía años, en esas noches solitarias y desesperantes, antes de enterrar sus sentimientos.

Draco volvió a la habitación. Nunca le había interesado la cocina. ¿Por qué creía que su madre se vería más tentada a comer si era él mismo quien hacía la comida? No lo sabía. Simplemente, la idea le vino así. De forma natural. Y, curiosamente, había funcionado. Recordó que en una ocasión, cuando era bastante más pequeño,tal vez unos cuatro años, un día en que estaban los dos solos en casa y los deditos le tiritaban de frío, su madre había ido a la cocina y había preparado un par de tazones de chocolate caliente. Ese chocolate, aunque grumoso, le había parecido más bueno que cualquier otra merienda que jamás le hubiera preparado ningún elfo doméstico, que eran los que siempre se habían encargado de la cocina. No acababa de entender por qué, pero así había sido entonces. Aunque se notaba su completa inexperiencia en esas tostadas algo quemadas. El bote de cacao había tenido que preguntarle a los elfos dónde estaba guardado, aunque la leche había sido fácil de localizar.

-Ya está. -Se sentó de nuevo en la silla al lado de la cama, dejando la bandeja en la mesita. -La leche habrá que esperar a que se enfríe, porque está prácticamente hirviendo... Las tostadas están algo quemadas, aunque creo que son comestibles...

Entonces su atención fue de la bandeja a su madre. Ésta había alzado su mano. Quedó atrapado en su mirada, de inmensa dulzura, más bella que nunca. Y, entonces, sintió el tacto de la mano en su mejilla. Se sobresaltó. Sus dedos estaban fríos. Ella lo miró triste ante su incomprensión. Dubitativa, le acarició la mejilla. Era una sensación agradable. Cálida.

-Gracias, hijo...

Era todo extraño, tan extraño... Una emoción cálida lo embargó. '¿Qué es lo que siento?' Poco a poco, su propia mano se alzó y se posó sobre la de ella, aferrándola. Pero entonces, confuso, se levantó precipitadamente y salió de la habitación.

**Continuará.**


	6. Aquel verano La flor

**Descubriendo**

**Aquel verano. **2ª parte**. La flor**.

'No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo'.

/_Salía del vagón del tren. Hoy cumplía cinco años y su madre lo había llevado al centro para que eligiera un regalo por su cumpleaños. Lo que quisiera, había dicho su padre. Después de todo, eran una familia adinerada. Le hacían ilusión los regalos. Con ellos jugaba y se entretenía en su habitación. Con ellos pasaba el rato cuando, solo, se aburría. Enseguida le cansaban y se iba a uno nuevo. Y el pensar en la nueva adquisición le ilusionaba. Quizás éste tendría eso que le faltaba a los otros. Ese algo que hacía que se desencantara enseguida de ellos. ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Un niño de cinco años no se hace esas preguntas. Simplemente coge un nuevo juguete buscando satisfacer ese incomprendido vacío._

_Al salir, le distrajo algo. Vio a un niño, pequeño como él, de cabellos de un curioso color anaranjado, mirando anhelante el tren. A su lado había una mujer, visiblemente su madre, arrodillada, con las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, también mirando expectante. En ese momento, salió un hombre del vagón._

_-Míralo, ahí está papá. -Dijo la mujer._

_-¡Papáaaa! -El niño, corriendo, se agarró a las piernas del hombre, que se agachó y lo tomó en volandas._

_La mujer, a su lado, sonreía._

_Draco, curioso, los miró, con sus ojitos azul pálido bien abiertos, hasta que su madre, impaciente, le estiró de la manita de la que lo tenía cogido para que se apresurase._

_Por la tarde, llegó su padre a casa. Un niñito inocente fue corriendo a su encuentro, con los bracitos estirados, imitando lo que había visto esa mañana._

_-¡Papáaaa! - El niño se agarró a las piernas de su padre._

_-¡¿Qué demonios? -El hombre se lo sacó de encima de un empujón, y el chico cayó al suelo, sin entender lo que pasaba. Ahora era cuando su padre lo cogía y lo alzaba. Y su madre sonreía a su lado. ¿No era así? ¿Qué había fallado?_

_-¡¿Qué es eso de venir de esa manera, jovencito? ¿Es que no te he enseñado yo modales? _

_-¿Papá? -No lo entendía. ¿Por qué le reñían? Al otro niño le habían sonreído._

_-¡¿Y eso de papá? ¡Mi propio hijo hablándome de una forma tan vulgar! Me debes de mostrar respeto. Padre, y nada más. ¿Entendido? _

_-Sí... -Estaba asustado. Empezó a gimotear._

_-Sí, padre, debes decir. ¡¿Y qué son esas lágrimas? Un niño no llora, ¡y mi hijo no es una niñita! ¡Para de llorar ahora mismo si no quieres que te calle yo! _

_En ese momento su madre se levantó y se colocó entre los dos._

_-Lucios, ya es suficiente, sólo es un niño..._

_-¡Cállate! _

_Y Draco vio cómo su padre abofeteaba a su madre._

_-¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¿Qué clase de educación le das? ¡Mira, le estás convirtiendo en un debilucho que se esconde detrás de las faldas de una mujer! _

_Su madre calló, con la mano en la mejilla._

_-Un Malfoy nunca debe mostrarse débil. Y mostrar cualquier sentimiento es mostrarse débil. Si no entiendes eso no mereces ser hijo mío. _

_Y, dándoles la espalda, furioso, Lucius se marchó._

_Draco miró a su madre, con la mano todavía en la mejilla. Su padre se había enfadado. Y la había golpeado. Le había hecho daño. Era culpa suya. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Había aprendido la lección. No volvería a equivocarse. 'Un Malfoy nunca debe mostrarse débil. Y mostrar sentimientos es mostrarse débil'. Aún no lo acababa de entender, pero eso le quedó bien grabado. Y, si no volvía a equivocarse, entonces, todo iría bien._/

Siempre le habían enseñado eso. Siempre había vivido así. Sin muestras de afecto. Sin mostrar sentimientos. Y, de repente, esto. No lo entendía. Nunca había habido una caricia, un abrazo o un beso. Y por eso no lo entendía. Lo sobresaltaba, lo confundía. Y, por un momento, había perdido el control. Había sentido algo en su interior. Instintivamente, había respondido. ¿No era eso ser dominado por los sentimientos? Y le había gustado. Pero... No era correcto... Sin embargo, ¿por qué su madre...? ¿Qué significaba que actuara así? Estaba muy confuso. No sabía qué hacer.

/ _Mostrar sentimientos es mostrarse débil. Si no entiendes eso, no mereces ser hijo mío._/

Siempre había estado todo tan claro... Se estiró, en su cama. Con la mirada perdida en el techo. Giró el rostro y miró al escritorio. Allí estaba aquel aparato. Otra cosa que había trastocado su mundo, la confianza ciega en lo que le había sido enseñado. Quizá, si pudiera hablar con ella...

Apagó la pantalla. La confusión dio paso a un momento de calma reflexiva y posteriormente a otro de furia. Furia por lo que le habían negado. Furia por sentirse defraudado, ultrajado. Furia con sus padres y con el mundo, que no hacían más que confundirlo, una y otra vez.

Primero, todo lo que le habían dicho de los muggles. Que si eran seres inferiores, mediocres, una escoria que ni siquiera debía merecer ser nombrada, poco más que animales. Y entonces aparecía su madre con un ordenador portátil. Sí. Eso mismo. Una cosa muggle por lo que sabía. De lo que siempre le habían dicho que se mantuviera alejado, no fuera que se acabara contagiando de su estupidez. ¿Y qué es lo que descubre? Un mundo prácticamente igual al suyo. Sin magia, de acuerdo, pero perfectamente capacitado para ir hacia delante, con tecnología de lo más avanzada y precisa. Crueles, sí. Ni más ni menos que en el mundo de los magos. Y todo eso ya lo había sabido su madre todos esos años. Y en esa gran cosa sorprendente que era Internet, había encontrado a la persona más fascinante, brillante, comprensiva... Alguien con quien hablar libremente de cualquier cosa. Lo que no había encontrado en su entorno más cercano, que sería lo normal. Y encima luego se entera de que es una muggle, que conoce el mundo mágico porque un hermano suyo asiste a una de las escuelas de magia. Y resulta ser ella quien le abre los ojos al mundo real.

Y entonces, ocurría eso... Sentía que le habían fallado terriblemente. Y no comprendía esa actitud. De repente... Algo así. Después de tantos años descubría qué era lo que había echado en falta siempre. Ese vacío. Entonces lo comprendió. Ese espacio. Lo que no llenaba ningún regalo. Esa sensación cálida... Ese sentimiento. Lo que había estado buscando. Lo más básico. Después de tantos años, se le había abierto una puerta.

Pasó la confusión, pasó el enfado... No, aún estaba confuso, pero cansado... Cansado de pensar. Decidió dejarse llevar y ya está. Le costaría, pero deseaba mantener abierta esa puerta. No quiso abandonar lo que había sido desenterrado. Finalmente decidió no hacer preguntas.

Ya anochecía cuando regresó a la habitación. Ella dormía ya. Sentándose junto a la cama, alargó la mano un poco. Tras un momento, la acercó a los cabellos de ella, y los acarició.

Y así fueron pasando los días, las semanas... Madre e hijo liberaron silenciosos sus corazones y el afecto que durante tanto tiempo pareció haber estado cubierto por una capa de polvo. Aunque todavía pocas fueron las palabras. Y a ella, aunque más en paz, se la seguía viendo débil y enferma.

Finalmente, llegó el día de la marcha de él a Hogwarts. Vinieron a recogerla para llevarla al hospital. Cuando se la llevaban, ella cogió las manos de él, suavemente y con una profunda tristeza y culpa en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho...

Y así fue la escena de la marcha de cada uno por su lado. El rostro de su madre marcado por una lágrima que le resbalaba por la pálida mejilla, y una disculpa. Pero los dos con el tesoro de esos días bien guardado.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver, madre. Y esta flor que me has mostrado continuará abriéndose así, poco a poco...

**Fin del capítulo 6. Fin de _Aquel verano_.**


	7. La carta

**Descubriendo**

Cap 7: **La carta**

Esa mañana sí se despertó temprano. Tardó en abrir los ojos, dejando atrás un profundo sueño. ¿Qué había soñado? No lo recordaba, pero le había dejado una sensación de paz. Apretó con su mano izquierda el pequeño medallón plateado que le colgaba del cuello bajo la fina tela de su pijama negro. Le costó abrir los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana era extrañamente brillante, dañándoselos, y tardaron un poco en habituarse a ella. Entornándolos para que la luz no les diera directamente, se incorporó en la cama. Primero fue el dolor de cabeza, luego llegó lo otro.

-Buenos días, Draco, veo que hoy te has levantado temprano. -Le dio el saludo de buena mañana Blaise, saliendo del baño, con la toalla en la cintura y el pelo castaño cobrizo mojado.

No tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más, pues en ese momento pasó el rubio como una flecha por su lado, con la cara blanca como una sábana, entrando en el lavabo, donde echó todo lo que ayer mediodía y noche había conseguido Pansy que se echara a la boca.

-¿Draco? -Zabini se asomó a la puerta. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿De verdad es necesario que te responda, Blaise? -Le respondió Draco mientras recobraba el aliento y le lanzaba una mala mirada. -Sí, sólo son las nauseas matinales de los primeros meses de embarazo, no te digo... -Intentó bromear mientras tiraba de la cadena tras lavarse y secarse la cara.

El otro chico se acercó y le puso la palma de la mano en la frente con suavidad.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Miro si tienes fiebre. Lo cierto es que estás caliente.

Los dos se abstuvieron de hacer la broma fácil casi irresistible a estas palabras.

-Sí, bueno, creo que estos días debo de haber pillado alguna especie de virus. Pero lo cierto es que después de haber devuelto me siento bastante mejor. De todas formas después de las clases me pasaré por la enfermería a que la señora Pomfrey me eche un vistazo.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

La verdad era que Draco no estaba muy habituado a estar enfermo. Sabía que de niño, los primeros años, había sido un niño enfermizo. Pero desde entonces, no había vuelto a enfermar de forma evidente. Diría que nunca había cogido, por ejemplo, la gripe, de esas que te coge tanta fiebre y dicen que te duele todo el cuerpo. Alguna vez se había sentido un poco mal, cierto, pero ignorándolo y actuando como de costumbre, al día siguiente ya estaba perfectamente, sin ninguna molestia. Había pensado que quizá ese era el truco, no hacer mucho caso de posibles síntomas y seguir el ritmo habitual, ahuyentando así que la cosa tomara un cáriz importante. Pero este malestar ya le estaba durando más de la cuenta, y era realmente molesto. Quizá las otras veces sólo había sido suerte, y esta vez sí había pillado algo serio, como la famosa gripe. Fuera lo que fuera, en el mundo mágico ésta solía tener fácil arreglo.

En la sala común de Slytherin se encontró con Pansy y Amy que, por lo visto, habían hecho hecho buenas migas rápidamente, esperándole. Después de refunfuñar un poco (tampoco es que estuviera a disgusto con ellas, eran buena compañía, la verdad es que con Pansy se lo pasaba bien y Amy no hablaba mucho así que casi como si no estuviera), bajaron a desayunar. El Gran Comedor estaba tan animado como siempre, lleno de alumnos hambrientos (los profesores también, por supuesto, que incluso Snape necesita alimentarse (y no, no de sangre, al menos no en este fic ;)).

Y, entonces, llegó.

La hora del correo. Montones de lechuzas entraron revoloteando en la gran sala, con cartas y paquetes para repartir entre los presentes. Lechuzas blancas, marrones, pardas, negras, de motitas, pequeñas y grandes, con envíos también de lo más variado, que fueron dejando caer.

Y fue cuando el tiempo empezó a avanzar lentamente para él. Muy poco a poco. Cuando distinguió la lechuza que sobrevolaba su cabeza, y la carta, la que ya había olvidado, el temor que trataba de ocultar a sí mismo, empezó su descenso pausado. La carta. Blanca, fina, alargada... Ya la conocía. Lo supo. Simplemente lo supo. Antes de que aterrizara frente a él. Antes de ver el remite. Cuando sintió que aguantaba el aliento, que su corazón daba un vuelco, y las manos vacilantes la cogieron, apretándola en un puño. Levantándose, salió, el sobre sujeto en su mano.

**-Fin del capítulo 7-**

**N/A**: Charáan. Después de este par de semanitas desaparecida en combate (festas navideñas, ordenata estropeado, sin mucha motivación para escribir...) el año nuevo me da nuevas energías y aquí está el siguiente cap :) Sé que me ha quedado algo cortito, y los dos siguientes también serán más o menos del mismo tamaño. En principio lo que ocurre en estos tres capítulos iban a ser uno solo, pero me volví a alargar más de la cuenta... Lo que ya no sé es si podré volver a actualizar cada semana, este mes es el de preparar trabajos de clase, exámenes, y en febrero empiezo las prácticas de la uni. Además ahora la cosa se vuelve más complicada de escribir, digamos que viene la parte delicada (o chunga). Espero que me salga... Espero poder seguir contando con vosotras :)

Próximo capítulo: **El momento de todos**

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2004!**


	8. El momento de todos

**Descubriendo**

Capítulo 8: **El momento de todos**

Un par de pequeñas cartas. Una era de sus padres, la otra de su hermana. Amy sonrió. Y entonces notó un movimiento brusco a su lado. Draco se había levantado repentinamente y, sin mediar palabra, salía del comedor. Lo observó en silencio mientras salía. Miró a Pansy que, distraída, hojeaba el nuevo número de una revista. Dudosa, ojeó discretamente la tarima de profesores. Severus Snape asintió con la cabeza. La muchachita, serio el semblante, se alzó en silencio y abandonó silenciosa el comedor, seguida por dos pares de ojos, no sólo los del profesor de Pociones.

-¡No os tenía que haber esperado! ¡Por vuestra culpa voy a tener que comerme el desayuno deprisa y corriendo!

-¡Te prometo que no ha sido culpa mía, Hermione, esta vez ha sido Harry!

El aludido se sonrojó un poco mientras los tres bajaban a trompicones la escalera que llevaba al comedor. Hermione lo miró alzando las cejas mientras intentaba cogerse en una coleta su largo y ensortijado cabello.

-Sí, bueno... Es que esta noche no he podido dormir muy bien... ¡No, no he tenido ningún sueño raro! -Exclamó ante las preocupadas miradas que le lanzaron al instante los otros dos. -Estuve pensando en todo lo que nos contó ayer Lupin, y luego por la mañana me quedé frito...

-Harry, sabes perfectamente que ahora mismo no hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo podemos esperar, así que no vale la pena comerse el coco antes de hora...

-Tiene razón, Harry, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos antes de que la locura se desate. Por ejemplo, tomando un buen desayuno... Plaf

-Primero procuremos llegar enteros al comedor. -Sugirió la chica ayudando a Ron a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias. -El pelirrojo se alzó cogido de su mano, encontrándose sus miradas. Con cuidado apartó un rizado mechón que tapaba el ojo de ella.

-Mejor que te lo agarres también con la goma...

-Euh.. Sí, será lo mejor...

Se sonrojaron un poco.

-¡Oh, por favor! -Exclamó el muchacho de pelo negro elevando los ojos. -Ahora no es momento para esto...

Los otros dos apartaron rápidamente la mirada, centrando su atención en Harry.

-¿Eh? ¿Momento para qué?

-¿De qué hablas?

El-chico-que-vivió pasó de ellos y reanudó el descenso por la escalera. En ese momento oyó unas pisadas rápidas. Alguien salía del comedor. Hizo una señal de silencio a sus compañeros. Era Malfoy que, sin verlos, pasó rápidamente, con mirada tensa, hacia la salida del castillo.

-¡Malfoy! -Exclamó Hermione.

-Esto no me gusta. -Dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Por qué sale a los exteriores de Hogwarts?

-Sabiendo perfectamente que nos lo han prohibido. -Comentó Harry.

-Creéis que... -Sugirió Hermione, con expresión preocupada.-Tenga algo que ver con...

-Seguro que sí, no me fío ni un pelo. -El alto pelirrojo miró a sus dos amigos.

-Sigámosle. -Dijo Harry extendiendo su capa invisible, que llevaba en su mochila de libros.

En la tarima de profesores, Severus ojeó el correo que tenía delante suyo. No sólo recibía su propio correo, sino que como director de la Casa de Slytherin también recibía las noticias importantes concernientes a los alumnos de su casa. Fue echando un vistazo rápido a todas las cartas. Ésta le llamó bastante la atención por su lugar de procedencia. Con gesto grave la cogió y la abrió pausadamente, desplegando la hoja. En el instante en que comenzó a leerla su expresión se oscureció y no pudo controlar un leve temblor mientras concluía su lectura. Los sentimiento que durante tantos años había dejado guardados en el fondo del cajón volvieron a asomarse entre los recuerdos. Recuerdos de muchos años atrás. Que ahora volvían dolorosamente. Por una pérdida ya inevitable. Soltando la hoja de papel se llevó una mano al rostro ocultando ese dolor. Esa tristeza.

Dumbledore se percató de que algo le ocurría a Snape, sentado a su lado. '¿Qué le debe de haber afectado así?' Vio una hoja y un sobre abiertos frente al profesor. Rebuscó entre su propio correo, viendo que, en efecto, también tenía él el mismo sobre, como director. Debía de tratarse de un asunto importante. Abrió la carta y la leyó.

... _lamentamos tener que comunicarle la triste noticia de que_...

'Oh. No. Me lo temía.' Alzándose, echó una mirada hacia la mesa de Slitherin. Unos sitios se habían vaciado. 'Oh oh. No habrán... Precisamente ahora.'

-Severus. ¿No habrá salido fuera del recinto?

El profesor alzó la mirada. Y ambos se miraron, comprendiendo con horror lo que eso podía significar.

**-Fin del capítulo 8-**

**N/A**: Um. Otro capítulo en donde es como si no pasara nada. Lo siento, pero de alguna forma esto tenía que salir... Ya queda muy poco para el momento más crítico (y el que todavía me pregunto cómo lo voy a hacer...) Euh... ¿me ha salido muy forzado lo de Ron y Hermione? También quería infiltrarlo por algún lado... Aunque haya quedado algo patatero :P


	9. Mientras cae la lluvia

**Descubriendo**

Capítulo 9: **Mientras cae la lluvia**

Un viento frío revolvía las hojas del otoño. ¿Dónde estaba aquel brillo que por la mañana lo había cegado? El cielo se había nublado casi del todo y el ambiente era húmedo. Pero agradeció ese aire frío. No supo por qué, pero lo necesitaba refrescando su frente y sus mejillas. Finalmente, sus pasos perdieron insistencia y se detuvo entre los árboles. No había escapatoria. Ahí la tenía, sujeta firmemente, aunque doblegada de haber sido duramente aprisionada entre sus manos. Se sintió débil, y apoyó la espalda en el árbol más cercano. ¿por qué temía? ¿Por qué sentía como esa cruel certeza? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creer que todo podía ir bien? Le costaba confiar pero, ¿en realidad eso tenía fundamento? Vamos, el destino no podía ser tan rematadamente retorcido. ¿Por qué no le podía ir bien, a él, ahora que había conocido algo por lo que valía la pena seguir? Por otro lado, tampoco le había ido tan mal, ¿no? Los otros lo veían como un chico afortunado. De familia influyente, rica, con sus dos padres (bueno, tal vez eso ya no era aplicable, con su padre en Azkaban), popular,... Sin embargo, sabía que no todo había sido tan bonito como parecía. Le costaba. Maldita sea, ¿tantos chascos le había dado la vida? ¿Tanto le había fallado? Todo iría bien, todo funcionaría, todo sería como tenía que ser. Ya vería cómo él tenía derecho a confiar, a soñar... Levantó el sobre... Vamos, todo puede ir bien. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

_/El niño cayó al suelo, sin entender lo que pasaba. Ahora era cuando su padre lo cogía y lo alzaba. Y su madre sonreía a su lado. ¿No era así? ¿Qué había fallado?_

_No lo entendía. ¿Por qué le reñían? Al otro niño le habían sonreído. _

_Al otro... Al otro.../_

Y no sólo aquella vez le había fallado. Ilusiones estampadas contra un muro infranqueable.

Sólo podía defenderse en la superficialidad, por eso había seguido hasta entonces a pesar de ese cansancio, ese vacío de todo. Esta vez necesitaba creer, deseaba creer, era algo tan conscientemente importante... Tal vez nunca podría alcanzar a su padre, hacer que lo viera, que se sintiera orgulloso de él, pero, si tenía a su madre, ¿qué importaba ya? Abrió la carta.

Y el viento se la arrebató de las manos, perdida toda la fuerza. Pequeñas gotas cayeron desde los alto, desde las blancas nubes, humedeciéndole las mejillas. El agua le supo a salada. No, no era todo agua de lluvia. Se apartó del árbol, dejando que el agua mojara todo su cabello rubio pálido, toda su piel... Compartiendo ese dolor.

¿Por qué?

Cayendo de rodillas, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, ¿se las llevaría también la lluvia?

¿Por qué?

Para qué aprender lo que es sentir, ¿sólo para esto? Se palpó las mejillas, resbaladizas y calientes, muy calientes. No recordaba ese sabor salado. Había sido algo tan lejano...

Sólo pudo mirar al cielo y cerrar los ojos. Ya sólo sentía el cansancio, no quería ya pensar más, sólo quedarse así, quieto, y perderse y olvidar en ese repiqueteo de gotas. Nada más.

No oyó los pasos.

-Vaya... Es increíble. Qué coincidencia más asombrosa.

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrar a quien menos hubiera imaginado. Delante suyo estaba su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

**-Fin del capítulo 9-**


	10. Destino

**Descubriendo**

Cap 10: **Destino**

-Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. -Amy se detuvo congelada ante la gran puerta de entrada a Hogwarts, abierta. Miró al exterior, al bosque. -No puede ser... No puede... Haber salido. -Pero sabía que era así. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido ese descuido?

-Oh. Mierda. -Rápido, rápido. Tenía que encontrarlo como fuera. Se palpó el bolsillo izquierdo de su capa. Aquello estaba ahí. Al menos en eso no había fallado, nunca se separaba. No se había separado de ese objeto en esos tres días.

Sin más dilación, echó a correr hacia el bosque.

...

No podía ser.

Draco pestañeó un par de veces, inmóvil, mirando detenidamente a la figura que tenía delante. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la capa, pero se veía lo suficientemente bien como para no dejar lugar a dudas. Él lo miraba fríamente a través de esos ojos, tan semejantes a los suyos propios.

-¿Padre?

El padre, de pie, imponente, miró al hijo, arrodillado, empapado bajo la lluvia, con un aspecto tan desastroso. Lamentable. Y ese era su hijo.

-No esperaba encontrarte de una forma tan increíblemente casual y sencilla, hijo mío, y menos en un estado como éste.

Desprecio. Podía sentirlo. Pero ahora era lo que menos le preocupaba. Se sentía cansado, dolorido, y ahora esto. Su cabeza trataba de enfocar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Padre... -No sabía cómo había llegado él allí, cuando se suponía que tenía que estar bien encerrado en una celda de Azkaban. Pero de su actitud supuso que no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Y debía decírselo. Culpable, porque, al margen del dolor, también le sabía amargamente a justificación por su estado, por su debilidad, como si de una especie de excusa se tratara, y de querer estudiar una reacción, una prueba de la humanidad del hombre que tenía delante, una muestra de... ¿De qué? ¿De sentimientos? ¿Por qué tenía que probar nada? Esa terrible noticia de seguro le había de afectar. Era absurdo e injusto dudarlo siquiera un instante.

-Madre... Ha muerto.

Decirlo en voz alta fue como la última confirmación de que, realmente, eso había ocurrido.

Lucius lo miró en silencio unos instantes, como asimilando esa información. Finalmente, sin que en su rostro se manifestara cambio alguno, su voz volvió a sonar.

-¿Narcisa? ¿Muerta? ¿Y cuál ha sido la causa?

-La Fiebre Blanca... -Ese era el nombre de la enfermedad.

El muchacho miró a su padre. Éste, simplemente suspiró, mirando al frente, pensativo, y volvió a fijar la mirada en él.

-Supongo que es lo mejor que podía pasar.

-¿Eh?

Draco lo miró, incrédulo, a ese hombre que tenía delante, sin comprender. No podía ser.

-¿Es que acaso no te afecta? Es madre, es madre la que ha muerto, tu esposa...

-Ya lo sé. Y te digo que es lo mejor que podía pasar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -No podía ser. Simplemente no se podía quedar así, inmutable. Él lo había querido creer, a pesar de que se mostrara frío, implacable, ese hombre los quería, los había querido, a ellos, a su esposa y a su hijo. Simplemente no había podido manifestarlo, sólo había sabido mostrarlo con bienes materiales, esa había sido su forma de mostrar ese afecto. Porque, no podía ser más que eso, ¿no?

-Quiero decir que ahora hay una molestia menos para llevar a cabo todo según lo planeado, Draco. A pesar de que la aconsejé, de que intenté que no se apegara demasiado a ti, supongo que no se puede eliminar así como así el lazo que une a una madre con su hijo.

¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Y habría acabado sufriendo. Por eso es lo mejor que le puede haber pasado.

-Por qué... ¿Por qué habría sufrido?

-Por ti. Por haberte visto como una persona normal. Como su hijo. Cuando en realidad tú no eres como los demás. Cuando tu existencia sólo tiene una finalidad. Ella no habría comprendido. Tu destino. Por qué naciste, Draco. Por qué estás aquí. Y una extraña coincidencia ha hecho que hoy sea el día en que esa existencia cobrará su sentido.

Lucius sacó su varita, señalando su propia frente, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Estaba enviando un mensaje. Al poco, aparecieron unas pocas figuras a su alrededor, saliendo de lo más denso del bosque. Draco sabía quiénes eran. Eran mortífagos, como su padre.

**-Fin del capítulo 10-**

**N/A**: Por fin, por fin llega la historia a su clímax. Todo tenía que desembocar en este momento. Por eso es el momento que más temo, no sea que la pifie...

Fiebre Blanca... No sabía qué nombre ponerle a la enfermedad. Me lo sugirió la Fiebre Gris que sale en el cuento de las dos princesas valientes. ¿No existe, verdad, nada que se llame así?No sea que esta idea ya esté cogida...


	11. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**Descubriendo**

Cap 11: _**Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**_

**Los cimientos de Hogwarts se tambalean.**

El ambiente era húmedo, y una delgada neblina envolvía rincones dispersos. La fina lluvia seguía cayendo, a duras penas atravesando el follaje de los árboles espesos del bosque que rodeaba el magnífico castillo de Hogwarts. En el interior del bosque, en una zona algo despejada, se encontraban cinco figuras. Cuatro de ellas oscuras, con el rostro cubierto por el capuchón de sus capas, una más adelantada que el resto. La quinta figura contrastaba claramente con las demás, como una ficha de ajedrez blanca en el campo contrario. Un muchacho de piel pálida, cabello de un rubio platino pegado a su rostro, con camisa blanca igualmente húmeda y adherida a su piel, sentado en el suelo embarrado.

La mente del chico intentaba descifrar el significado de las palabras que le acababan de ser dichas, pero éstas no se detenían a análisis, se escabullían y mezclaban en su mente. Y allí se perdían, en un extraño sopor que empezaba a adueñarse de sus sentidos. Luchaba por enfocar la vista, por entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, tarea difícil cuando todo se iba enturbiando poco a poco ante sus ojos.

Intentó aclarar su mente, necesitaba desentrañar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Intentó mantener la voz firme, escapando de la debilidad que dominaba su cuerpo.

-Tú eres la llave, Draco.

-¿Cómo que la llave? -No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. -¿La llave de qué?

-La llave que ha de abrirnos paso a una nueva era. La clave para superar el principal escollo que se interpone en el camino del Señor Tenebroso.

Lucius se adelantó y postró una rodilla ante su hijo, encorvando un poco la espalda para situarse a su misma altura, mirándole a los ojos.

-Draco... Un curioso nombre, ¿no es cierto?

-Es el que me pusisteis.

-Pero no fue porque sintiera un interés especial por los animales que esa palabra evoca, o por las estrellas, o por la fuerza de ese nombre...

Violentamente, empujó al muchacho al suelo, ante la sorpresa de éste, que intentó zafarse como pudo de la mano que lo intentaba retener contra tierra, más por un acto reflejo que porque entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Su instinto de supervivencia estaba alerta.

-Veo que te resistes, muchacho, aunque no estés en tu mejor momento. -Resopló Lucius mientras sacaba rápidamente la varita de los bolsillos de su túnica. -Lo siento, chico. -Dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el mágico objeto.

_Cruciatus_.

Una oleada de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Draco, como si miles de pequeños puñales atravesaran cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo. Le costó recuperar el aliento. Mientras, aprovechando su momentánea debilidad atenazado por el dolor, su padre le aprisionó con la mano libre las dos muñecas.

_Pietrus._

La piedra que había bajo las manos de Draco se elevó, petrificándose y aprisionándole las muñecas.

-¿Por qué? -Murmuró el muchacho.

-Hoy cumplirás tu misión.

Lucius se sacó el capuchón que le cubría el rostro y rebuscó algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó un pequeño puñal de exquisita fabricación. El puño adornado con la figura de un dragón de aspecto dormido envolviendo una joya verde que relucía. Con su hoja rasgó la camisa de Draco y la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo, dejando al descubierto su piel y un fino colgante plateado.

-Vaya...

Lucius abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para a continuación entrecerrarlos en desconfianza. Acarició el colgante con cuidado.

-Esto era de tu madre... ¿Un regalo de despedida?

Cuidadosamente lo tomó y lo alzó, quitándoselo y lanzándolo lejos, al bosque.

-No quiero tener sorpresas desagradables. Lily Evans dio un mal ejemplo que peligrosamente podrían tratar de seguir todas las madres...

-Padre... Yo te hubiera seguido...

-Pero ese no era tu destino, Draco. Tu nacimiento sólo tuvo un único propósito, desde el instante de tu concepción, aunque sólo lo supiéramos yo y el Señor Tenebroso. Tú eres la puerta a conquistar Hogwarts...

Lucius se hizo un profundo corte en el pulgar y, apoyándolo en el pecho de su hijo, empezó a dibujar algo.

-Una barrera imposible de penetrar por poderes oscuros. Una vez conquistado Hogwarts, no quedará mucho para dominarlo todo.

El filo de la hoja brilló, y Lucius miró finalmente con orgullo al muchacho que tenía debajo y que lo miraba confuso con sus ojos grises.

_-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. _¿Lo reconoces?

Los otros tres mortífagos se situaron en torno a la figura de Draco. Uno a cada lado y en tercero a su cabeza, pero todos manteniendo una cierta distancia.

-Ese es el lema de la escuela. -Lo reconoció Draco.

-Exacto. Ese es el hechizo de protección. Pero hace años descubrimos cuál era la forma de destruirlo. Y hemos esperado pacientemente este momento. Draco. En ti se depositó el mismo contrahechizo nada más nacer. Debía de ser la misma sangre del que procediera al ritual la que debía de ser derramada. Y aquí estoy yo y aquí estás tú.

Apenas oyó Draco estas últimas palabras, envuelto en un febril calor y en un profundo sopor. Mientras cerraba los ojos sintió con dolor cómo la hoja del puñal se le clavaba dolorosamente siguiendo el camino marcado anteriormente por su padre. Éste pronunciaba unas palabras, coreado por los otros tres. La sangre de Draco empezó a teñir la ropa que colgaba por sus costados.

En ese momento, un resplandor rojizo iluminó el cielo.

...

Corría desesperada por el bosque, cuidando de no resbalarse en la tierra y hierba húmedas. Una neblina cubría a ratos el bosque, haciéndole difícil el orientarse. No podía haberlo perdido, no podía ser. Tenía que encontrarlo como fuera. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Su cuerpo cansado finalmente resbaló y cayó al suelo, con lo que quedó salpicada de barro y las manos manchadas con el verde de la hierba. Se incorporó un poco como pudo, sentándose con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y respirando fatigosamente.

Les había fallado. Se había sentido orgullosa cuando su tío confió en ella para la misión. Sólo tenía que vigilarlo de cerca, no perderlo de vista, avisar de cualquier cosa extraña de la que se percatase. Pero ahora, lo había perdido. En su descuido, había salido al exterior de Hogwarts. Con la mirada angustiada en el suelo, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil?

Entonces, notó un calorcito que provenía del lado izquierdo de su capa. Palpó el bulto, lo que le transmitió algo de tranquilidad. Y notó que alguien avanzaba por su lado y se situaba enfrente suyo. Amy alzó la mirada y vio una mano de finos dedos extendida frente a ella. Su dueña, con los rizos negros cayéndole sobre el rostro, la miró seriamente desde sus duros ojos azul oscuro.

-Vamos, ¿te piensas quedar aquí sentada? Me esperaba más de ti, la verdad.

Sorprendida y avergonzada Amy aceptó la mano que le tendía la otra muchacha y se levantó dolorida por la caída. Miró a Pansy, la duda en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pansy la miró con genuina sorpresa.

-Te he seguido, ¿no es evidente?

-Yo...

-Ahora no me tienes que explicar nada. Se trata de Draco, ¿verdad? Algo pasa con él, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. Busquémosle.

-Mm. -Amy asintió, con una leve sonrisa. Ahora que tenía a la decidida Slytherin a su lado se sentía más confiada. -Tienes razón, no puedo perder el tiempo, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Y reanudaron su marcha a través del bosque.

No muy lejos de allí, otro grupo trataba de orientarse bajo una capa de invisibilidad, lo que hacía que el avanzar resultara un tanto complicado.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

Habían perdido ya hacía un rato la pista del rubio.

-Escurridiza serpiente... -Murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Puede que haya venido a reunirse con los otros mortífagos. -Les recordó Hermione, siempre alerta. -Así que tenemos que andarnos con ojo...

Los otros dos muchachos asintieron. La tarde anterior, Lupin les había advertido de que los mortífagos escapados desde hacía algunos día de la prisión de Azkaban habían sido avistados en los alrededores del bosque que envolvía la escuela. Sospechaban que se podían estar agrupando allí, por lo tanto les había recomendado que no se acercaran a esa zona. La huida de los presos se había mantenido en secreto en el Ministerio para no alarmar a la población, y sólo los Aurores y otros personajes importantes estaban al corriente. De todas formas, ya era noticia generalizada que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba agrupando sus fuerzas preparándose para una ofensiva a gran escala que en cualquier momento tendría lugar, y la noticia de la escapada no haría más que aumentar el temor que ya anidaba en los corazones de la gente.

Harry, a la cabeza, se detuvo de repente, provocando que los otros chocaran contra él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

El muchacho de pelo revuelto se frotaba cierta zona de la frente con el pulgar, lo que nunca había sido muy buena señal.

-Me duele la cicatriz... -Susurró, con los párpados entrecerrados.

Ron abrió los ojos asustado.

-Eso puede significar, -exclamó Hermione con expresión grave -¿que Él se encuentra en este bosque?

En eso, oyeron un sonido, como de alguien hablando, pero distinto. Un murmullo, una voz profunda. Se acercaron sigilosamente. Las palabras se hicieron más claras, aunque no por ello cobraron algún sentido para ellos.

Lo que vieron, jamás se lo hubieran podido imaginar. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando distinguieron claramente la imagen frente a ellos.

El mismo murmullo atrajo a las dos muchachas Slytherin, que se hallaban muy cerca de allí. Cuando se asomaron, distinguieron tres figuras oscuras dispuestas en forma triangular. En el centro, otra figura, ésta con el rostro a la vista, con los cabellos rubio platino cayéndole sobre los hombros y los ojos fríos y grises, concentrados en algo que estaba haciendo, mientras su boca murmuraba las palabras que los otros coreaban. Pansy reconoció a ese hombre. Con horror, miró lo que estaba haciendo. Una figura yacía en el suelo, sus manos aprisionadas. Su camisa estaba rasgada y manchada de rojo por la sangre que caía de su pecho, manando de la herida que era abierta lentamente con un puñal de tonos plateados. No podía ser.

Amy también miró la escena visiblemente asustada, pero supo reaccionar rápidamente. Era el momento de dar la alarma. Con la mirada decidida, aunque con las manos temblorosas, sacó el objeto que había guardado todos esos días a buen recaudo por si le hiciera falta usarlo. Y ahora era el momento. Tenía que detener como fuera esa locura que estaba presenciando. Alzó la mano. En ella una cajita redonda de metal, adornada con el dibujo en oro de una pluma en su superficie. En la otra mano tenía su varita.

_Fenix flame_

_..._

Minerva McGonagal miraba irritada al director en la puerta de Hogwarts.

-Seis alumnos han salido fuera, Albus, ¡seis alumnos! -Le recriminó. -En todos estos años no has aprendido que las prohibiciones no son una barrera lo suficientemente eficaces para nuestros alumnos, ¿verdad? La advertencia tendría que haber sido más explícita, tendríamos que haber vigilado más...

-Lo sé, lo sé, Minerva... Simplemente me confié demasiado, son cosas de la edad, supongo... -Dumbledore miró con preocupación hacia el bosque.

-Pues a ver si por fin esto te sirve de lección, puesto que la situación en estos momentos es muy delicada...

A unos pasos de ellos, Severus Snape avanzaba nervioso de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados y ojeando hacia el cielo a cada momento...

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlos, no podemos quedarnos aquí inútilmente esperando. -Miró molesto al director de la escuela.

-Tranquilízate, Severus... No tiene por qué pasarles nada grave, después de todo no son unos chicos corrientes, esperemos un poco a ver si aparecen. Si ocurre algo grave recibiremos la señal y sabremos a dónde dirigirnos. Curiosa combinación, de todas formas... Tres Gryffindor y tres Slytherin... ¿No os parece?

-No creo que sea momento de plantearse esas cosas, Albus. Pueden estar en grave peligro. -Lo miró descalificadoramente la profesora, su boca una fina línea.

-Tres de esos chicos están bajo mi responsabilidad. Así que voy ahora mismo por ellos. -Snape comenzó a avanzar hacia el bosque, seguido al poco por McGonagal.

En ese momento, un temblor sacudió los cimientos de Hogwarts, haciendo que el edificio entero temblara. Los tres se tambalearon.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Exclamó Snape, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-No puede ser... -Murmuró el director. -La barrera de la escuela se tambalea.

En ese instante, un fulgor rojizo se elevó desde el bosque, mostrándose en el cielo la forma majestuosa de un fénix, lanzando su canto, antes de seguir elevándose más y más arriba.

**-Fin del capítulo 11-**

**N/A:** Uf, éste fue largo. Y estoy bastante contenta con él. Espero que a vosotros también os guste. La cosa se pone emocionante, o eso espero. Y algunas cosas se van aclarando. Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones y suposiciones ^_-


	12. Tras el canto

**Descubriendo**

Capítulo 12:** Tras el canto**

Lanzando su magnífico canto, la figura esplendorosa del fénix, símbolo de la esperanza que siempre renace tras las cenizas, se elevó en el cielo, tiñendo las nubes con su fuego, y se perdió en las alturas, dejando tras de si el rastro de sus plumas, que cayeron desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

En el momento en que el ave tomó forma sobre las copas de los árboles, los mortífagos, sobresaltados, elevaron su mirada interrumpiendo el momento tan largamente esperado, comprendiendo lo que esa aparición representaba.

Furioso por haber sido interrumpido, Lucius dirigió la mirada al lugar desde donde se había originado la liberación mágica. A pocos metros, distinguió a las dos Slytherin. Una agotada Amy, con la varita en la mano tras realizar el encantamiento, y una incrédula Pansy buscando un sentido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Esas dos crías habían osado interrumpir su conjuro en el momento culminante y, para colmo, habían alertado de su presencia. No podían permitirse el ser capturados ahora, pero la situación clamaba venganza. Apuntando con su varita, lanzó rápido el mortal hechizo hacia las entrometidas.

Reaccionando igual de rápido al ver la varita apuntándolas, como despertando sobresaltada de un sueño, Pansy empujó con fuerza a su compañera, todavía afectada por el gasto de energía vital que le había significado el encantamiento recién realizado (de un nivel superior al de primer año), lanzándose ella misma en dirección contraria. El árbol a sus espaldas estalló reduciéndose a astillas.

-¡Maldita sea! -Exclamó Lucius Malfoy, furioso por haber fallado. -Vamos, antes de que se presenten los que han sido llamados. Tú, ayúdame a cargar con el chico. Vosotros, ocupaos de las dos fisgonas.

Mientras dos de los encapuchados se dirigían, varita en mano, a los arbustos donde habían caído las dos muchachas, él y el otro tipo se dispusieron a cargar con el inmóvil cuerpo de Draco para llevárselo con ellos a un lugar seguro donde poder llevar a cabo completamente la ceremonia.

En eso, un rayo mágico impactó en su compañero, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Qué dem...! -Se giró en redondo para identificar a su repentino atacante, pero allí de donde había surgido el rayo no vio a nadie.

Otro rayo salió de la nada dirigido a él mismo, que lo esquivó rápidamente, viéndose obligado a soltar el cuerpo de su hijo, quedando varios metros separado de él. Mientras, uno de los mortífagos que había ido hacia los arbustos, se había visto sorprendido por una enojada Pansy emergida de entre las plantas, siendo unidas sus dos piernas por el maleficio bloqueador de piernas (_Locomotor Mortis_), haciéndole caer al suelo. Cuando su compañero se dirigió presto a ayudarle en la escaramuza con la la diablesa de alborotado pelo negro, éste fue golpeado por detrás con una gruesa rama (los clásicos métodos _muggles_ también pueden ser bien útiles en caso de emergencia), haciéndole, también a él, caer. Sin embargo, en plena caída, fue capaz de propinarle a su joven atacante una buena puntada a sus piernas, haciéndola caer igualmente, y lanzándose rápidamente a por ella (a todo esto, las varitas desparramadas por el suelo por las caídas y escaramuzas). Fue entonces cuando se oyó el ruido de unas voces presurosas que se acercaban.

-Ya vienen. -No había tiempo que perder. Miró frustrado el cuerpo de Draco, a unos pocos metros. -No podemos dejar que nos atrapen. ¡Retirada!

Los otros dos, que se las estaban teniendo con Pansy y Amy, comprendieron la urgencia y se desvanecieron al instante. Lucius se preparó para desaparecer también mientras intentaba atraer el cuerpo de Draco hasta su posición, pero el _Accio_ no le respondió. Se topó con una desagradable sorpresa, alguien había convocado un escudo mágico sobre el muchacho, impidiendo que la magia lo alcanzara. Las voces que se aproximaban se oyeron ya más cerca. Era vital para sus planes que no los atraparan vivos. Miró a su compañero que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Con un _Abracadabra_ lo despachó rápidamente y, lanzando otra mirada frustrada a su hijo, desapareció rápidamente.

La muchacha de pelo rizado se incorporó levemente, apartándose el cabello de la cara. Arrodillada, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su compañero de casa, mirándolo asustada, respirando dificultosamente a causa de la impresión. Draco yacía inmóvil en el suelo, su camisa rasgada manchada con la sangre que seguía surgiendo lentamente de la herida goteando en la tierra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero un color rosado extraño en él, coloreaba sus mejillas ahora que la muerte parecía rondarle tan cerca. Sintió cómo Amy se acercaba por detrás, gateando, fatigosamente, con la pierna derecha magullada. Pansy retiró como pudo la camisa de Draco y la apretó sobre la herida intentando, con desesperación, parar la hemorragia. Sintió los sollozos de Amy a su lado. En sus manos, apretando la destrozada prenda que ya había perdido su color blanco original, pudo sentir levemente latir el corazón del muchacho.

-No te preocupes, Amy, está vivo. -Intentó reconfortarla, mientras ella misma luchaba contra la quemazón en su garganta y el picor de sus ojos. El cuerpo de Draco estaba frío, mortalmente frío. Sin embargo, vio en su frente sudor y aquel rubor de sus mejillas. Colocó una mano temblorosa en su frente, apartando los cabellos húmedos. Estaba ardiendo.

-Tenemos que sacarlo rápidamente de aquí...

En eso notó la presencia de alguien. Alzó la vista y sintió como Amy se tensaba ante una posible nueva amenaza. Pero el alivio las inundó cuando reconocieron a los tres adultos que les observaban preocupados. Severus Snape, el director de su casa, con su semblante serio y huraño nublado por una sombra de marcada preocupación. El director Dumbledore, también de semblante angustiado. Y Minerva McGonagal, con una mano en su rostro mientras asimilaba el estado de los tres estudiantes, sobretodo el del chico que yacía ensangrentado entre las dos muchachas, cuyo aspecto no era muy tranquilizador.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -Exclamó la profesona.

Snape se arrodilló junto a ellas, estudiando preocupado el aspecto de su alumno. Amy, ante la sorpresa de su compañera, se lanzó sollozando a los brazos del profesor de Pociones quien, en vez de apartarla, la acogió entre sus brazos, casi con dulzura.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, tío...Yo, no pude...

-No te preocupes, pequeña, ya pasó todo. El peligro ya pasó. Draco sólo necesita que lo llevemos urgentemente a la enfermería...

Tras comprobar el estado de las cosas, aliviado al haber llegado a tiempo antes de que la situación fuera más grave, la mirada de Dumbledore se dirigió a un punto por detrás suyo.

-Vosotros, ¿qué esperáis para salir a la vista?

Hubo un momentáneo silencio y, entonces, como de la nada, emergieron los cuerpos de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Todos combinaban su palidez con diferentes expresiones. Harry de grave seriedad. Hermione de preocupación. Ron de horror por lo que había presenciado. Pansy se quedó de piedra. ¿De dónde salían esos tres? Vio la capa de invisibilidad en los brazos de Potter. Recordó los ataques mágicos lanzados a Lucius al intentar llevarse el cuerpo de Draco. Habían salido de la nada. Y el escudo mágico. ¿Podría ser...? Los observó incrédula. Todavía tenía que aclarar muchas cosas de todo lo que había pasado.

-Vamos. Rápido. No hay tiempo que perder. -Cortó el silencio Dumbledore. -Minerva, tú ocúpate de acompañar a estos tres de regreso a la escuela. Yo y Severus nos ocuparemos de Draco y estas dos valientes muchachitas.

Dicho esto, se arrodilló junto a Draco, tomándolo del hombro, depositando al mismo tiempo una mano en el hombro de Pansy. Severus tenía a la temblorosa Amy entre sus brazos. No podrían aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, pero sí acercarse a la entrada en un santiamén. Dumbledore pronunció las palabras al mismo tiempo que Snape y desaparecieron.

**-Fin del capítulo 12-**

**N/A:** Uf, ya está. Aquí está el capítulo 12. Las luchas no son lo mío, y no sé si habrá resultado creíble la escaramuza. Perdón por el largo retraso. Gracias por seguir ahí ^_^


	13. Tras la tormenta

**Descubriendo/Reflexiones**

**Cap 13: Tras la tormenta**

_(O: momentos tranquilos y comeduras de coco)_

Oscuridad. Negrura. Nada. Paz. El no sentir. Descanso. El descanso de todo.

Se acogió en ello, arropado. Era agradable. Ese vacío. Sin tener que pensar en nada. Sin sentir. Aliviado y dejándose mecer en esas aguas. En las olas tranquilas del silencio que nada interrumpe, que nada osa atravesar. Libre, por fin, de vaivenes, de la confusión, del salvaje oleaje. Del sentir. En un confuso narcótico. Así estaba a gusto. Nada importaba, nada destrozaba esa calma, ese espacio indefinido, seguro. Y no quería pensar en nada, simplemente flotar libremente en esa marea sin sentido. Había deseado algo así. Había deseado algo así tantas veces. Perderse así, desapareciendo en la nada, fundirse en el silencio y la quietud del no sentir, del no pensar. Lejos de todo. Sin vana esperanza, inconsciente deseo, de encontrar ese algo le dé sentido a la existencia. De ese esfuerzo por creer, esforzándose en una confianza ciega traicionada. ¿Para qué sentir?

_Y sólo deseo dormir. Perderme en la penumbra. Y no pensar en nada más. La oscuridad. No es nada nuevo. Día tras día. Noche tras noche. Pero esta vez perdido por completo. Perdido en el silencio. Sentimientos apagados. Mente dormida. Vagando por caminos blancos. En el sueño. El sueño sin sueños. El sueño del olvido. Todo olvidado. Que hubo yo. Que hubo más. Todo apagado. En lo profundo. Lo profundo del mar. En donde nada existe. Y el despertar se fue. Y reposo tranquilo. Tranquilo en este mar. En las calmadas olas. El gozo de la nada. Simplemente eso. Por siempre más._

_Y sólo deseo dormir. En lo más profundo. ¿Por qué sentir ahora? Después de tanto tiempo. Sólo para sentir el dolor. Para ello mejor no sentir. No soñar. Los sueños sólo fueron cristales rotos. Que dañan la piel y derraman las sangre. ¿Por qué existir? Sin deseo de nadie. Sin deseo de vivir. Cansancio. Aprendí a sentir. Para ser desgarrado. Desgarrado por dentro. ¿Para qué aprender a sentir también por dentro? Mi destino. Un sólo destino. Lo más vacío de todo. Sólo un objeto. Un objeto hueco. Que sólo desea, los mil pedazos rotos, dejar de ser. Fundirse en la tierra y no ser nada más._

_..._

Silencio. Silencio de las dos. En una sala grande, de camas y cortinas blancas. El territorio sagrado de la señora Pomfrey. La sala estaba vacía a su excepción. Tras ocuparse de sus heridas, las dejaron a descansar en la enfermería en la que sólo estaban ellas dos en ese silencio que empezaba a resultar pesado. Pansy se retorcía un mechó de su cabello, pensativa, intentando ordenar en su confusa cabeza todo lo ocurrido en esa mañana tan diferente a una habitual mañana de clases escolares. Los profesores las dejaron allí mientras ellos se ocupaban de Draco y otros menesteres. El resto de la escuela se hallaba en las clases y no se habían cruzado con nadie a su llegada, tal vez no sólo por ser tiempo de clase, ya que era difícil no haberse cruzado con alguien, sino quizá también gracias a algún otro tipo de ayuda mágica.

Draco. El punto clave de todo el asunto. Frustrada, suspiró y miró a la muchachita de 11 años, sentada con las piernas estiradas, apoyada en la pared, en la otra cama. Su cabeza gacha, su mirada triste, como cansada, sin enfocar nada concreto, perdida en su mundo. Ella poseía claves del misterio.

La Slytherin más mayor, decidió actuar y averiguar por fin qué diantres había ocurrido. Bajó de la cama en la que se hallaba sentada y se colocó junto a su compañera de Casa y echó una mirada al techo. Bajando la mirada, observó durante un rato cómo Amy movía la cajita plateada de la que había salido aquel extraño fénix. El dibujo de una pluma, de detallado trazo en oro, adornaba la tapa.

-¿Qué es eso?

Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, observando el pequeño objeto. Amy parecía haber esperado esa pregunta, o cualquier otra. Sin levantar la vista, sin sobresalto, se dispuso a compartir su información. Sabía que le debía de contar todo lo que supiera, aunque tal vez no era realmente mucho lo que pudiera aportar.

-Es un objeto mágico. Bueno, eso ya te lo habrás imaginado... Una especie de nexo convocador. A través de él puedo invocar al fénix, mediante un hechizo guardado en mi mente. Concentro la energía en la caja, formulo en hechizo, él es llamado y absorbiendo esa energía puede cobrar forma. Estaba ligado a mí. Sólo escucharía mi llamada.

-Pero, un hechizo convocador, ligado a ti, de un ser de esas características, aunque la caja haga de catalizador de tu energía mágica, debe de ser potente. Yendo a primero, cómo...

-Bueno, siempre he sido precoz con la magia, y mis padres y el tío Severus me enseñaron muchas cosas para sacarle el mejor partido a mi capacidad... Además practiqué para ser capaz de invocar al fénix, aunque me requiere mucha fuerza, y me agota...

-¿Qué era exactamente ese fénix?

-Un ente mágico creado como símbolo de la Orden del Fénix, como reclamo para sus miembros, como señal cuando algo importante acontezca. -Sentenció.

-Como la marca tenebrosa en el cielo para los mortífagos... -Susurró Pansy con un ligero escalofrío. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo más. -¿Has dicho la Orden del Fénix? He oído rumores sobre esa Orden, liderada por Albus Dumbledore... Así que es cierto. Creada para enfrentarse a... él.

-Mm... -Amy la miró de soslayo. No estaba segura de si debía de hablarse de algo así.

Pansy captó y entendió su mirada. Era comprensible.

-No te preocupes por eso... A mis padres simplemente les gusta relacionarse con personas influyentes, importantes, no importa de qué bando sean, sin embargo. Su posición nunca se decanta claramente, nunca han querido meterse mucho en esos asuntos turbios. Siempre irán hacia donde les convenga y, en estos momentos, la balanza se gira hacia mantener la situación actual. No les interesa la dominación sembrada de inestabilidad y oscuridad. Y yo, por mi parte, me forjo mis propias ideas, y no me atrae la idea de en lo que se convertiría todo esto si él lograra sus propósitos. Además, que ahora tengo otros motivos añadidos para estar en contra de sus planes. -Añadió mirando al frente con determinación.

Amy no necesitó mucho más. Sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-Sí, la Orden existe. Y mi tío forma parte de ella.

Pansy se vio sorprendida.

-No sé qué es lo más sorprendente, si enterarme de que el viejo Snape pertenece a la Orden o de el hecho de verlo ligado a una familia, ¡un Snape familiar! -Se permitió una sonrisa divertida. -¡Y se le ve un tío la mar de afectuoso con su sobrina!

-¡Él es amable! -Exclamó Amy. - Sólo que serio y reservado... Además, mi madre me contó cómo aquí en Hogwarts se lo hicieron pasar bastante mal, así que no es de extrañar que guarde amargura de aquella época. -Añadió con seria resolución.

Pansy no pudo más que admirar la determinación con que Amy defendía a su tío. No, si al final resultaría que era un hombre la mar de hogareño, su jefe de Casa, ¡quién lo habría dicho! -Pensó divertida para sus adentros.

-Sea como sea, ¿por qué llevabas esa caja tan... peculiar, encima?

-Bueno... mi tío sospechaba que algo acechaba a Draco, no sé por qué ni el qué, y decidió que yo, que comenzaba la escuela este curso, y se imaginaba que lo más seguro era que fuera a parar a Slytherin (y acertó), podría ocuparme de vigilar los movimientos de Draco por si veía algo extraño a su alrededor o en su comportamiento, para poder avisarle... La caja era por si ocurriera algo completamente inesperado y urgente... Como así fue... Nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así... -Añadió con amargura. -Se temía algo... Pero creo que ni siquiera mi tío se hubiera imaginado esto...

-Mm...

Pansy recordó la terrible escena. Draco en el suelo, su camisa desgarrada, la sangre a su alrededor manando de una herida en su pecho, tan pálido, y esas figuras oscuras (mortífagos, eso lo tenía claro). Y lo peor, lo que Amy no sabía, era que el autor de ese macabro rito que parecía estarse llevando a cabo era, ni más ni menos, Lucius Malfoy, el propio padre del muchacho... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sabía de la disposición de Draco de seguir fielmente a su padre, él era su reflejo y su meta a alcanzar. Pansy sabía cómo era sentirse ajena en una familia, al mismo tiempo que ésta parece semejante a tantas otras a ojos de todos los demás, incluso una familia unida. Y creía comprender ese sentimiento por el que el Slytherin probablemente deseaba ser reconocido, sentir la aprobación, el respeto, el orgullo de un padre por su hijo... Pero, ¿cómo podía un padre hacerle algo así a su propio hijo? Un padre siempre es padre, a pesar de todo. No cabían excusas. ¿Es que para él no significaba nada? Si eso era así, no podía imaginar cómo podía haber sido la vida del muchacho todo ese tiempo... Y estaba segura, de los años que hacía que lo conocía y había estado a su lado, de que él no se dispondría voluntariamente a algo así.

Suspiró, no queriendo pensar más en eso. No valía la pena. Nunca comprendería corazones o seres ajenos. No quiso pensar en lo que habría ocurrido aquella mañana. Las palabras que tal vez habrían sido dichas. Si Draco habría estado sobre aviso, si tuvo que vivir una horrible revelación, si él mismo podría aceptar algo así... Sacudió la cabeza.

-Espero que salga de ésta. -Susurró Amy a su lado.

Sí. Pansy asintió en silencio. No pudo evitar que un pensamiento recorriera fugazmente su mente. 'Y luego, ¿qué?' No sería sólo: 'Oh, está bien. Genial.' Todo era más complicado. Mucho más complicado.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta de entrada a la enfermería. No precisamente la que esperaban. El sonido repentino hizo que levantaran la mirada sobresaltadas. El que había entrado era un chico de pelo castaño cobrizo y ojos marrones que normalmente presentaban un aspecto jovial. No en ese momento. Sus ropas eran las de Slytherin.

-¡Blaise? -Se extrañó Pansy de verlo aparecer.

El chico los miró, la mirada interrogante observando sus rasguños, su ropa sucia de tierra y hierba, y el reciente vendaje en el tobillo de Amy.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó. -¿Y Draco?

-¿Cómo...? -Quiso saber Pansy, pero su pregunta fue cortada.

-Dumbledore me mandó llamar. Es algo sobre Draco. ¿Ha pasado algo? Últimamente no se le veía muy bien...

-Bueno... Fue atacado y...

En eso, las puertas del cuarto donde se encontraba el aludido se abrieron y se asomaron el director de la escuela y Severus Snape. Un resorte pareció empujar a las chicas, que se alzaron rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está?

Dumbledore las observó en silencio, meditando bien las palabras a pronunciar.

-Bueno, la hemorragia se ha detenido y en estos momentos está estable -aquí las dos pudieron relajar la tensión, aunque Dumbledore mantuvo su mirada seria -, pero muy debilitado por la sangre perdida y por el frío y la humedad que le afectaron. Pero, veréis, como los que habéis mantenido más contacto con él, necesitaría haceros unas preguntas, sobre su estado previo a... lo acontecido hoy. Ya que, bueno, podría haber algo más que... bueno, necesitamos saber algunas cosas.

'¿Algo más?' Lo miraron sin comprender.

...

-Su padre...

Ron se encontraba espatarrado en el sofá de la Sala Común de Griffindor, con expresión aturdida. Le resultaba incomprensible lo que había visto. Para él, criado en el calor de una familia tan unida, era inconcebible algo así, fuera de toda lógica. Harry se encontraba sentado en un sillón de los laterales, removiendo algo en su mano con una expresión seria. Él era el que había reaccionado lanzando los ataques mágicos a Lucius. Hermione, apoyada en la pared, pálida y pensativa, observaba alternativamente a uno y a otro, mientras su mente divagaba... Se encontraban solos en la sala. Los demás se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, pues era poco después del mediodía.

-Podría haber sido un _Imperiatus_, ¿no creéis?

-Sí, claro. -Aceptó rápidamente la posible explicación el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes? Eso le resultaba más coherente.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir removiendo el contenido de su mano.

-Pero... No tiene mucho sentido... ¿Por qué atacar a Malfoy, de todas formas? Eran mortífagos, su padre es uno de ellos, sirven a ya-sabéis-quién, y Draco Malfoy iba encaminado a todas luces a ser uno de ellos. ¿Acaso no están todos del mismo bando?

-Estoy seguro de la presencia de Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido. -Dijo de repente el muchacho de gafas acariciándose la frente. -No en ese claro, no era uno de los encapuchados, ni siquiera controlando a Lucius Malfoy. Pero su presencia existía en el bosque.

-¿Ya puedes distinguir algo así? -Exclamó Ron sorprendido.

Harry asintió, sin demasiado entusiasmo. No era algo que le reportara mucha alegría. De todas formas, sabía que tarde o temprano, con o sin aviso previo de su presencia, volverían a verse las caras. Y no creía que la cosa pudiera acabar muy bien.

Aunque ahora, eran otros pensamientos los dominantes.

¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Qué significaba ese rito? De haber continuado Lucius, su hijo probablemente habría acabado desangrándose... Y no cabía duda en sus movimientos, ni en su voz, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo lo hacía con calma y fría determinación. Sin la menor vacilación. No parecía preocuparle la cantidad de sangre derramada, ni lo lento que resultara todo.

Los tres Griffindor tenían demasiado claro que Draco Malfoy era un enemigo más. Pero ahora, había ocurrido algo inexplicable. No, no podía ser que fuera una víctima del Señor Tenebroso... No podían estar tan locos los mortífagos como para hacer sacrificios a Voldemort como si de un Dios pagano se tratara... ¿O acaso sí? ¿Él mismo habría accedido a ello? ¿Era parte de un oscuro plan?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

Fue Hermione la que se planteó en alto otro tipo de pregunta.

-Y él... ¿Cómo estará?

Los dos chicos la miraron. La expresión de Hermione permanecía seria. Harry garraspeó, un poco avergonzando por no haberle pasado ni siquiera de refilón por la mente esa pregunta y, al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que había que desconfiar, que Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy a pesar de todo.

-Bueno... Quizás... Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo... -Comentó Harry dudoso. -Sólo por probar si a ver si averiguamos algo... -Se excusó.

Ron los miró como si a ambos les hubiera dado algún tipo de locura súbita.

-Sí, claro, perfecto -Añadió Ron, ya repuesto de su alelamiento, sarcásticamente. -Hola, señora Pomfrey, somos un grupo de griffindors fans de Malfoy interesados por su bienestar. ¡Chicos, es Draco Malfoy! ¡De hecho, todo podría ser una trampa, un juego sucio! Recordad bien quién es y cómo se ha comportado siempre con todos nosotros, y todo lo que ha hecho su padre, ese perro faldero de ya-sabéis-quién!

Aquí el silencio inundó la habitación. La ecuación siempre había sido tan fácil... Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ahora la cosa parecía no ser tan simple.

...

Pansy se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Draco. Se encontraba sola. Sólo era media tarde, pero había sido un día muy largo. Amy ya se había retirado a dormir. Sí, era mejor que descansara, pensó Pansy. Observó al muchacho tendido en la cama. Sus ropas, que normalmente se repartían entre las ropas del colegio y prendas oscuras, había sido sustituida por un pijama blanco que asomaba por encima de las sábanas. Parecía haber rejuvenecido años. Sólo asomaba su rostro, mortalmente pálido, con el pelo revuelto sobre la almohada. Su cuerpo permanecía aletargado, el movimiento rítmico del pecho apenas perceptible. Dumbledore había dicho que no era predecible cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo después de esa noche, en la que se recuperaría de ese letargo mágico que no podía mantenerse demasiado. La situación era muy impredecible.

-La Fiebre Blanca... -Murmuró Pansy. Pasó una mano por la frente del muchacho, suavemente, acariciando los mechones de su flequillo. Le resultaba tan extraño verlo así, a él, tan indefenso.

Pinta de cansado, pérdida del apetito, nauseas en alguna ocasión... Él mismo había reconocido a Blaise aquella mañana que no se encontraba bien. Dumbledor ataba cabos. Lo primero eran síntomas habituales de la enfermedad, que también debilitaba las defensas, lo que explicaba la fiebre que notara Pansy en el muchacho ya inconsciente. Si había estado incubando algo, el hecho de haberse estado mojando bajo la lluvia y haber estado tirado en el suelo húmedo con la camisa desgarrada y ese aire frío, lo debía de haber arraigado definitiva y completamente. Y a eso se le añadía la herida. La fiebre gris ya era de por sí impredecible, y si decidía llevárselo ya nada se podría hacer, y menos en esas condiciones. Lo que podía pasar a partir de entonces, nadie lo sabía. Pero no era muy esperanzador.

Pansy suspiró, y se apartó cansinamente el cabello. Sabía que no servía de nada quedarse ahí sentada. Él ya no despertaría esa noche. Sin embargo, algo la llamaba a quedarse ahí. Aunque sabía que ya no podía ocurrir nada. Y tenía que ir a descansar. Después de descansar, Dumbledore les quería preguntar sobre lo ocurrido. La lógica se impuso, y se levantó perezosamente de la silla. Lanzando una última mirada, salió de la habitación.

**-Fin del capítulo 13 y de la primera parte-**

**N/A**: ¡Sí! ¡Ya está! Capítulo 13 escrito y subido. Tal vez me he alargado demasiado... Puede resultar pesado... Éste capítulo ya implica un cambio, de hecho éste será el primero de **Reflexiones**, que vendrá a ser la continuación de **Descubriendo** ^_^ En Descubriendo ya he contado lo principal que quería contar. Ahora llega otra etapa calmada. De reflexiones (sí, y comidas de coco como las que parece que ha habido aquí), como su título indica. Veremos qué pasa con Draco. Revelaré las cosas que se han quedado en el tintero... Aún tienen que pasar cosas. Y puede que algo que no tenía previsto ocurra, dando un giro a lo planeado previamente... Ah, son complicados y confusos los sentimientos...

¡Gracias a todos los que me habéis enviado reviews y perdón por tardar tanto! ¡Ah, estoy muy contenta porque tengo dos nuevas lectoras! Ya no me lo esperaba a estas alturas del fic. :).

Espero poder seguir teniéndoos ahí en los siguientes capítulos. Intentaré subir pronto el siguiente, que será el segundo de Reflexiones.

Ya sabéis, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, confirmación de existencia, pulsando el botoncito de review :)


	14. Continuación

Hola!

Sólo un aviso por si alguien se me ha despistado.

El fic de Descubriendo continúa en Reflexiones, lo nuevo en el cap 2 -


End file.
